


All I Want For Christmas Is You (Naked)

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oral, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Jackie summons Rose and Nine back to London for the Christmas holidays.  The Doctor's none too happy about it; Rose promises to make it worth his while.Major shagging ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts).



> This is a gift for chiaroscuroverse for the dwsecretsanta on Tumblr. Her requests included NinexRose bedsharing, roleplay, Christmas shenanigans, fluff, and smut.

“Surely this can’t be proper, Signore.”  The sweet, innocent blonde blushed even as she allowed him to lead her to his bedroom.

He chuckled in response, a dark sound that sent a forbidden fire rushing through her veins.

“It’s not.  Do you want to go back?  Back to proper society, back to waiting for a boring, unsatisfying marriage?  Or do you want me to show you what it could be like?”

Pausing in the hallway, he gently traced a finger from her brow to her neckline, then lower to swipe against one nipple, leaving his latest soon-to-be-conquest shivering in delight.

“No, Signore Casanova.  I want this.”  Despite the redness staining her cheeks, the girl’s eyes were bright and eager, her bosom heaving in the low-cut dress making his mouth go dry with desire.

“Then you shall have it.”  Sweeping her into his arms, he kicked open the bedroom door as she shrieked with surprise and laughter.

In a few long strides they were beside the bed, and he allowed her to slide down his body until her feet touched the ground.

“Final chance, signorina.  Run now, or I shall ruin you for your future husband.”

Wide eyes stared up at him before a shy smile crossed her face.  “I am yours, signore, to do with as you please.”

Satisfied with her consent, he spun her around to immediately attack the lacing on the gown, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck as he went.  Soon enough the dress was puddled around her feet and she stood before him in only a shift, sighing at the kisses he rained on her as she reached one hand back to cup his head, her own tilted to give him better access.

Lightly rutting against her bum, he wrapped one arm around her waist to stroke her stomach through the shift as he slowly removed it from her shoulders, butterfly kisses moving it down and out of the way.

Every so often she would shift restlessly, grinding against him, and he would catch a hint of the musk announcing she was growing ready for him.

Eventually he had her bare before him, and he took a few long moments to admire the view and how far her blush had traveled before nudging her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kneeling before her, he used his shoulders to force his way between her thighs, though she spread for him willingly.  Pausing, he took a deep breath to savor her natural aroma.

He started with her ankles, kissing a trail up one foot then the other, paying special attention to the inside of each knee, enjoying each little sigh and moan she gave at his ministrations.

Finally, when her scent was overpowering and her chest heaving; when she was leaning back with one hand to brace herself, the other cradling the back of his head, encouraging him closer; then he leaned in with intent.

Rubbing his nose along her inner thighs, he teased her for long minutes, alternating between soft kisses and nuzzles until he could resist no longer. 

He brought his mouth to her curls, tongue sliding out eagerly to taste her, unable to think over the sounds of his own pulse ringing in his ears, when –

“You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me.”

Rose roughly pushed his head away knocking him onto his arse, and he blinked in a stupor as he watched her scramble across the bed towards her nightstand.

Confused and trying to redirect enough blood flow to his brain to process the interruption, the Doctor slowly realized the ringing in his ears had actually been the ringing of her mobile; she was now flat on her stomach across the bed, talking to her mother.

Disappointed at their game being interrupted and more than uncomfortable in his jeans, he rose to his feet and stripped naked, all the while staring at Rose’s pert bum.

Deciding that the one minute and forty-eight seconds she’d spoken with Jackie were enough and eager to get back to their activities, he crawled onto the bed.  Stretching himself over her, he lay so that his chest rested against her back and his cock slipped between her thighs, pressing against her warmth.

Continuing to chat with her mother, Rose shot him a glare even as she slid back into him, letting him settle snug against her.  Stifling his groan in her shoulder, he rutted, losing himself in the pleasure until he heard Rose utter the damning words, “Sounds good, Mum, see you tomorrow.”

The Doctor froze, horrified, even as she disconnected the call and stretched to put the mobile on her nightstand.

“Where were we?”  She purred, snaking a hand behind her to grab his bum, pulling him closer.

Instead, he lifted himself slightly off of her, encouraging her to turn over.

She was smiling, but once she was settled on her back beneath him and caught sight of his expression, her own fell.

“What is it?  What’s wrong?”

He simply raised a sardonic eyebrow, glancing meaningfully from her to her mobile and back.

“Oh.”  Sheepish, she wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to rest his weight on her.

After a moment, he complied, and they let out soft moans when they were fully skin to skin.  Hips snug against each other, he pressed up on his forearms to be able to see her face.

“’See you tomorrow?’”  The Doctor quoted, and Rose flushed for a very different reason than their intimate position.

“It’s Christmas – for her, I mean – and she wants us to come by for a few days.”

“Us?”  He didn’t miss the pronoun, despite the way she was gently rolling her hips up against him.

“Mmhmm.”  Lightly scraping her fingernails along his back, she sucked an earlobe into her mouth, pleased at the full body shudder the move elicited.

“Why?  Why me?”  Unable to stop himself, he began rocking his hips down in time to meet hers, head falling forward even as he reached for her thigh, encouraging it to wrap around his waist.

“Cause, she wants to include you.  Be polite, all that.”  Rose’s eyes fought to stay open as she got lost in the rhythm they were starting, with him sliding along her _just so_.

“No,” he grunted, hips picking up their pace, now rutting against her again in earnest.

“Oh, yeah,” she cried softly, though even she didn’t know if it was in response to his argument, or the way pleasure was sparking in her veins.

“Rose, please.”  He didn’t know what he was begging for, mind going hazy as he got lost in her.

“Make – _guh_ – make you a deal.  Whoever – _fuck_ – comes first wins?”  She panted in his ear, reaching down to join them, unable to wait any longer, their game long forgotten.

“Deal,” he rasped, before giving a groan as he slid home.

Not five minutes later, Rose’s howl sounding moments before his own, he managed to think that even though he’d lost, at the moment, they’d both more than won.

Rolling onto his back and tugging her astride him, he laughed, voice husky with pleasure.  “Best two out of three?”

The way she slid him back inside was more than enough reply, but she answered anyway.

“Fuck.  Yes.”

-

Rose woke slowly, luxuriating in the pleasure still thrumming through her veins, loving the way her hips and thighs ached.  Finally opening her eyes, her heart fell when the Doctor’s side of the bed was empty, sheets cool to the touch.

Disappointed but unsurprised, she sat up on her elbows only to find him waiting in front of her, propped on his forearms between her legs.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”  He leaned down to press a kiss to the inside of her right thigh.

“How are you?”  She watched with bated breath as he continued to lay soft, openmouthed kisses along the insides of her legs, never straying too far north.

“All right.  Sleep well?”  He licked the underside of her knee, smirking at the almost immediate flood of pheromones as her leg slid down the bed.

“Yeah.”  Distracted, Rose watched eagerly, but he seemed determined to ignore where she ached for him.  Propping herself up a little higher, she looked down the length of him, taking in the unimpeded view of his toned back, arse, and legs.

“Like what you see?”  He teased, the strengthening scent of her clue enough for anyone, let alone his superior Time Lord senses.

“’S brilliant.  Like the front too, though,” she shot back, one hand dropping to idly rub his head.

He smirked before rewarding her with a quick dart of his tongue between her folds.

“Shit,” she panted, hips chasing the sensation.

“So, I was thinking today I could take you to Sloatania II.  They make the best cinnamon apple-” He started.

Rose scowled, realizing his plan.  Gently pushing on his forehead, she scooted back to sit upright against the headboard.

“No,” she told him firmly.

Giving his most charming grin, he merely moved up the bed himself, running his fingers over her legs as he made his case.

“Rose, you didn’t let me finish.  I was saying, they make-”

“Yes, and that sounds lovely for our next trip, but today, and for the next several days, we are going to spend them in London, with Mum, as requested.”

He pretended to consider the idea as he ran his fingertip along her folds, occasionally dipping up to circle her clit.  Her hips jerked at the sensation, and there was a fresh flood of pheromones, but her frown didn’t budge.

“Doctor.”

“Can’t we just stay here in bed?”  He complained, teasing her opening.

“No, I promised Mum.  It’s Christmas.”

“Time machine, Rose.”  He told her smugly, slipping just the tip of his finger inside.  “We could stay here in bed for a month, and it’ll still be Christmas.”

His thumb brushed her clit, and the combined sensation suitably distracted her, but only for a moment.

“I know it’s a time machine, but I promised.  It’s important to her, and to me.  Remember, last Christmas for her, I’d been missing almost a year.”  Rose played her ace, and the Doctor pouted.

“Are you implying I won’t be able to get you there?”  His finger went deeper, picking up in tempo.

“Please, Doctor, I can’t take the chance,” she told him, pleading eyes contradicting how she was thrusting against his fingers.

“What all’s involved in this?”  He asked, resigned to his fate.

“Dunno, Mum said she had a surprise involving cousin Mo and her new boyfriend, but that’s all.”

“And I’m expected to participate?”  The disgust was clear in his voice, and she could practically hear him muttering about domestics.

“Yes.  It’s a couple days, Doctor.  Do it for me?”  When he still didn’t look convinced, she sweetened the deal.  “I promise to make it worth your while – in whatever way you choose.”

He did perk up at that, rewarding her with another swipe of his thumb across her throbbing clit.  “Meaning?”

“Just that, whatever you choose.  Anything from sitting through a boring lecture, or a never ending play, to, bloody hell I don’t know, bending me over the kitchen table?  Ours, to be clear, not Mum’s.  Or maybe me on my knees in the console room?”

That got a positive reaction as his eyes slid shut and he gave a deep, longing groan, clearly picturing it.  She could feel him throbbing against her calf in excitement.

“Fine.  But I decide when we’re even, yeah?”  He eventually managed, and Rose beamed at him.

“So long as I can have a cushion for my knees,” she agreed cheerfully before unceremoniously shoving him off to the side so he landed on his back.

“What, are we going now?”  He sounded so horrified she burst into giggles.

“Not yet.  I just thought, since you’re so against this, a little preview of your reward might help,” Rose flirted as she settled over his groin.

“Yeah, that seems fair,” he agreed wide eyed, watching with undisguised delight as her mouth sank onto him.

It was a long time before they were ready to go to Jackie’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Nine make it to the Powell Estate, where Jackie drops quite the surprise on them about how they will spend the holiday.

Overnight bag in hand, Rose walked into the console room to find the Doctor standing off to the side, a puzzled look on his face as he glanced between the captain’s seat, the main console, and the railing by the front door.

“Everything alright?”  She asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.  He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before smirking at her.

“Just trying to plan my reward.”  His eyebrows wiggled as he slid one hand into her back pocket, kneading the flesh below it before pulling her close against him.  Even through two pairs of jeans, Rose could feel him stirring to life.

“You’ve gotta earn it, first,” she reminded him sweetly.

“Oh, I will.”  The Doctor promised, leaning down to lay kisses along her neck.

“Mmhmm.  Keep in mind I will kill you if there’s a mark for Mum to find,” she murmured even as she held his head in place.

He shuddered in exaggerated horror.  “No chance I can talk you back to bed?”

“Sorry.”  Not sounding sorry at all, Rose slipped from his grasp to lay their bag by the door.

Scowling, he began his dance around the console, coordinates already set.  “Fine.  21st December, 2006.  Powell Estate.”

The landing was rough, and as always they were thrown to the floor laughing.  The Doctor ended up lying half on top of her, and took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

“Now, remember, Mum knows nothin’ about us, yeah?  Let’s keep it that way,”  she ordered.

“Yeah, yeah.”  His huff turned into a groan when she squeezed him through his jeans before running her knuckles along his zip.

Before he could react further she was up and away, bouncing by the exterior door.

“Come on!  It’s just a couple of days.”

Grabbing the bag, she didn’t wait for him.  She’d already learned that as much as he disliked the idea, he hated being separated from her more.

Muttering under his breath in Gallifreyan about teases and what he planned to do to her when she decided he’d earned his reward, he followed.

-

By the time the Doctor had gotten himself under control and reached the Tyler flat, Rose and Jackie had already hugged and were headed for the kitchen, gossiping away.

More than happy to be ignored, he merely closed the door behind him and headed for his usual seat in the far corner of the sofa.

He was flipping idly through Jackie’s mail when they returned from the kitchen.  Jackie pausing when she saw him, before settling the tea tray on the coffee table.

“Hello,”  she said stiffly, glaring at the alien she held responsible for her daughter’s continued disappearance.

“Jackie.”  He replied, adding a grin when Rose glared.

“So, you said you had a surprise involving cousin Mo.  What’s going on?”  Rose knew that limiting the conversation between her mother and her boyfriend/traveling companion/alien lover was the safest bet.

“Mo has a new boyfriend,” her mother announced with relish.

“So?”

“So – he’s young.  Handsome.  Rich.”  Jackie wiggled her eyebrows.

“And that’s why we had to come rushing here so early?”  The Doctor demanded, looking up from fixing his tea.

Jackie glared at him.  “Yes.  Because, he’s got an estate in the country, and he’s invited Mo to spend Christmas with ‘im.  And of course she said, ‘I’m sorry, dear, but I always spend Christmas with my cousin and her daughter, that’s the only family I’ve got’, and do you know what he said?  He looked at her, and he said, ‘Darling, invite them along.  I must meet them.’  Isn’t that wonderful?”

Rose stared at her mother, aghast.  Being at the flat for a few days was bad enough; he could always flee to the TARDIS if Jackie got to be too much.  But a country estate?

“So instead of spending Christmas here…”

“We’ll be at his estate!  It’s a full manor house, and Rose, Mo said it’s _gorgeous_.  She’d marry ‘im today if it meant she could keep the house, even pop out a kid or two!  Can you imagine?”

Rose smiled weakly, listening with one ear as Jackie continued to prattle on about her expectations, feeling the Doctor’s horrified gaze burning into her.

She was so screwed.

-

“No,” the Doctor said adamantly the first moment they were alone, Jackie off to begin tea.

Rose bit her lip, torn between her mother and him.

“Look, you don’t have to go, yeah?  Stay here, spend a couple days working on maintenance.  Or you could just wait ‘til we leave then jump forward to the 27th.”

“What and leave you alone for six days?  Not bloody likely, Miss Jeopardy Friendly,”  he snorted.

“Well, I’m going.  You can join me and suffer in silence, you can stay here, or you can jump ahead like I suggested.”

She glared as good as she got, and their heated staring contest only ended when the Doctor realized that with how close they were standing and the neckline of her top, he had a decent view down her shirt.

“I don’t like any of those options,” he told her breasts, and she snorted, obligingly rolling her shoulders back slightly to present a better view for him to ogle.  If the two lumps on her chest could convince him better than her promises, well, Rose knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Unless it was a Totrionian horse, but that was another matter altogether.

“Doctor.”  She casually folded her arms, smirking when his mouth fell open a bit at how the movement pushed her breasts together and up.  For all his claims about ‘superior biology’ this, and ‘Time Lords don’t do relationships, Rose’ that, he was more susceptible to her womanly charms than any other bloke she’d ever met, and she wasn’t above exploiting that.

“Fine,” he capitulated, pulling her hips against his as her arms instinctively went around his neck.  “But I’ve a right to complain, and you can’t stop me.  And when we’re done, I’m going to take you to Dreamia III, where they really know how to celebrate Christmas right.  The only preview you’re getting is: the best hot chocolate of your life served in a mug bigger than your head.”

“So long as your complaints are to me and me only, not where anyone else can hear, then fine.”

“Fantastic.”  He lowered his head to seal the deal with a kiss, but Rose stopped him before he could lay one on her.

“Uh uh, not where Mum could see.”

Groaning, the Doctor dropped his forehead to hers. 

It was going to be a long six days.

-

“Do you think he’s a time thingy like you?”  Jackie asked out of the blue.

It was much later that night, and she was in the armchair while Rose and the Doctor were snuggled together on the couch behind her, _It’s a Wonderful Life_ playing on the telly.

“What?”  The Doctor looked up from where he’d been tracing a single fingertip along Rose’s ear, grateful for the dark room that blocked Jackie’s view of them.

“This angel person.  ‘S he a time whatsit like you, to be able to show ‘im an alternate future?”  She munched on popcorn, waiting his answer.

He stared blankly at the back of her head.  “It’s a movie, Jackie.  He’s not a Time Lord.”

Jackie huffed.  “Well, I don’t know.  There’s more than just you, isn’t there?  Couldn’t it be based on one of your lot?”

The question sent a thousand images rushing through his mind, of things burning, glass breaking, children screaming, a terrible robotic voice crying ‘EX-TER-MIN-ATE.’  Rose’s warm hand on his thigh drew him from the memory.

“No,”  he answered shortly.  A squeeze to his leg told him he’d been too abrupt, so he tried to offer an olive branch.  “Mary Poppins was, though.”

“What, really?”  Rose looked up at him, startled.

“Yeah.  Friend of mine, actually - Romana.  Long story.”

She considered the idea for several long moments.  “Makes sense.  After all, her bag was bigger on the inside.”

He grinned down at her, but instead of a reply, he let out an undignified squeak when Rose’s hand pressed along the front of his jeans.

“Alright, there?”  She asked, eyes twinkling up at him as her fingers began to stroke along his zip, coaxing him to life.

He was fairly certain he made some sort of affirmative noise, glancing over at Jackie to see her once again enthralled in the film.

Looking back at Rose, he saw the mischievous look in her eye just before she timed undoing the zipper to a sound effect.

“We watch this every year,”  she explained unnecessarily, fingertips wandering through the slit in his pants.

“Fantastic.”  The Doctor struggled to keep his breathing even, suddenly understanding why Rose had insisted they cuddle under the blanket on the near side of the couch; they were mostly behind Jackie, leaving less of a chance of being caught.

After several minutes of her gently stroking him while watching the movie, he tried to relax and enjoy the low hum of pleasure.  Her touch was light enough it was unlikely he’d make a mess of himself, and he made a valiant effort to pay attention to the film.

Eventually, one hand still casually pumping him, Rose tapped his chest with the other.  Looking down at her, it took several seconds to process that she wanted them to shift.  Turning fully onto his side and sliding down, back against the back of the couch, Rose stretched out flat next to him, laying one foot flat so her raised knee would block Jackie’s view, were she to turn.

The Doctor resettled the blanket over them, before gliding his hand under Rose’s jumper to lie against her stomach, his thumb idly stroking her belly button and his pinky dipping below the waist of her trousers.  Meanwhile, she tightened her fist around him, giving him more of the friction he needed as she began to work him in earnest.

Giving up on the movie he allowed his eyes to fall closed, focusing instead on both the feel of her hand around him and the soft skin under his own as it crept further inside Rose’s knickers.

He’d just run his middle finger through the wetness she was leaking, about to work it inside her, when Jackie stood abruptly causing his eyes to snap open and Rose’s hand to freeze.  “Right.  Bloody hell, that wine goes right through me now.  I’ll be back, but you can let it play.”

The moment Rose heard the bathroom door close, she scrambled off the couch to kneel in front of it, the Doctor staring at her.

“Well go on, sit up, we’ve only got a minute or two.”  She hissed at him, and he obeyed, still not understanding.

The moment he was upright, though, Rose whipped the blanket away and unceremoniously slid her mouth over him.

Barely managing to contain his shout of surprise, he gaped at her furiously bobbing head.  The low-burning fire she’d been cultivating in him for the better part of an hour quickly built to a raging inferno as his eyes rolled back and he pressed a hand to her hair, fighting the urge to thrust against her.

“Unh, unh, unh,” he panted as she sucked him, stroking what she couldn’t reach.  The third time she took him whole she hummed lightly around him and he was lost in a wave of pleasure.  It wasn’t until he came down he realized that he’d been steadily chanting a chorus of Rose, fuck, and yes.

She was just tucking him back into his pants when the bathroom door opened, and by the time Jackie returned to the sitting room they were back in their original positions, calm and casual as could be.

Completely unaware of what had transpired practically under her nose, Jackie settled in her chair, asking blithely, “Did I miss anything?”

No matter how many times she asked, her daughter refused to admit why she’d burst into laughter at the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor _thanks_ Rose for the previous chapter.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Rose rolled onto her other side.  Per her mother’s wishes, she was spending the night in her old bed in the flat.  So far, being there had only served to highlight how much her life had changed and how well she’d adjusted to being on the TARDIS. 

She missed the comforting hum of the TARDIS, her more mature and better decorated room she’d used before moving into the Doctor’s.

Above all, though, she missed the Doctor spooned behind her.  Whether they were intimate that night or not, they would cuddle together with nothing between them.  He would hold her until she fell asleep before going to do maintenance, but he almost always returned before she woke.

As if summoned by the power of thought, her doorknob turned slowly and she sensed more than saw him creep in, quickly stripping down to his pants and coming around to the far side of the bed.

“Hey,” she whispered, gesturing for him to close the door.  He did before climbing in next to her and wrapping her in his arms, cuddling snug up behind her.

“Hi,”  the Doctor whispered back, tucking his chin into her neck.

“What are you doing here?”  After the movie had ended Jackie had in no uncertain terms banished him back to the TARDIS and all but locked Rose in her room.  He’d gone, but not without muttering about _stupid apes_ and _domestics_ under his breath the whole way.  Now not even two hours later he was sneaking into her bed.

“I realized something,” he murmured, voice low and husky in a way Rose was all too familiar with, and her heart started to pound in anticipation.

“Oh?”  She tried for coy, but it came out breathier than intended when he slid one hand under the hem of her nightshirt to cup a breast before rolling the nipple through his fingers.

“I realized that while you were very generous with your favours today, I was not.  I count three separate instances where I left you unsatisfied.”

“Is that so?”  She rubbed her thighs together, the dull empty ache she’d spent the day ignoring returning full force at the promise in his voice.  She lifted one arm behind her to caress the back of his head, which only encouraged him to switch his attention to her other breast.

“Mhmm.  We got interrupted before I could taste you last night, you took over this morning, and I’d say this evening on the couch I came out ahead.”  She could feel him smirk against her neck, pleased with his own pun.

“That’s true. Though I wouldn’t say you left me unsatisfied last night,” Rose teased, making him chuckle.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to return your earlier favor?”

“Is that what you’re here for? A shag? Not cause you missed me?” Her joke fell a bit flat, a tinge of insecurity showing through. It was easy to be a confident seductress on board the TARDIS, but here in her old life those feelings of inadequacy came rushing back.

“No.  I’m simply here to even the score.”  The Doctor nudged one knee between hers, encouraging her to open to him a bit.

“You don’t have to,” she told him genuinely, and he pinched her nipple roughly in response.

“Want to.  Been wantin’ to taste you all day.”  The instant flood of pheromones assaulting his senses told him she wanted the same, despite her weak protestations.

“Well, who am I to deny you what you want?”  Rose drawled.

Sliding out from behind her he prodded her onto her back, smiling when she automatically bent one knee, laying her foot flat and spreading her thighs.

Quickly adjusting the pillows behind her to give her some support, she widened her legs a bit further.  A bit of her confidence returned when he only stared with eyes somewhat glazed, intent on the dark wet spot he could see on her knickers.

When he still didn’t move, only kneeling motionless in front of her, she crooked her finger at him.

“Sorry, Time Lord, but if there’s something you want, you’re gonna have to take it yourself.”

A predatory smile spread across the Doctor’s face, and he prowled his way up the mattress to pull her nightshirt over her head without fanfare.  Tossing it behind him, uncaring of where it went, he immediately lowered his head to her neck.

“No marks,” she reminded him, guiding him below where tomorrow’s collar would be.  As soon as he was in an approved zone he attacked.  Sucking hard at the skin, he slowly worked his way down her torso as she cradled his head with one hand, stroking his back with the other.

The longer he worked her, furiously marking her skin, the more sighs and moans she let out until he finally turned to her neglected breasts.  When he sucked one nipple into his mouth while tugging at the other, she let out a too-loud cry for the otherwise quiet flat.

Both froze until the Doctor was sure Jackie wasn’t going to investigate.  Intending to continue his torture, he was instead surprised when Rose gently pushed on his head.

“Quit teasin’, I’ve been thinkin’ of this all day,” she ordered, and he raised his head and one hand to give a cheeky salute.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Skimming his mouth over the rest of her torso, pausing only to play with her navel, he quickly reached her knickers.  He had to grit his teeth against the smell of her; it was almost overpowering, proving how long she’d been waiting for release.

Rather than immediately remove them, however, he nuzzled his nose against the wet patch, hearing her breathing hitch.  Pulling back slightly he traced the outline with his tongue, zeroing in on her clit if her gasp was any indication.  He gave it a good suck through the cotton before an idea came to him.

“Tell me,” he demanded suddenly.  “Tell me what you’ve been thinkin’ of.”

Rose’s eyes widened, glancing around the room nervously before looking back at him so close to where she needed him but unmoving, watching her patiently.

“Been thinkin’ of you,”  she confessed, earning a kiss to her inner thigh.

“And?”  He prompted when she stayed silent.

“Your tongue,” she whispered, blushing in the darkened room.  They’d certainly enjoyed plenty of fun things in their bedroom, but dirty talk as themselves was new.  When they were roleplaying, usually inspired by an outfit Rose found in the wardrobe room?  Easy.  But as Rose and the Doctor?

“Doing what?”  He obviously wasn’t planning on making this easy for her, and she had to fight down the urge to tell him to just go, that she’d take care of it herself.

“On me.”  When he shot her his patented dribbled-on-your-shirt look, she reluctantly elaborated.  “Kissin’ me, lickin’ me.  I want it on my clit.”  Unable to believe the words she’d just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified.  She’d never asked for it in so many words.

The Doctor however was having a very different reaction, based on the deep groan he let off.  From her vantage point, she could see his hips press into the mattress twice before he forced them to stop.

“Take off your knickers.”

This was more familiar territory and she obeyed happily, having to be careful not to kick him in the head when he refused to move from between her thighs.

Once she was naked and again spread before him knees bent, he leaned in to give her a single long swipe with his tongue.

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” he muttered, even as her head thunked back against the headboard in agreement.

“Yeah.”

She returned her hand to the back of his head, not bothering to trying to guide him back down.  She knew if she tried to make him he’d only drag it out longer, and she didn’t think she could take it.

“Tell me more.”  He rained kisses over her thighs, his hot breath ghosting along her weeping slit.

“Uh…”  Her mind was starting to go hazy with lust, and she could barely concentrate on anything other than the exact location of the tip of his tongue, and how frustratingly far it was from where she wanted it.  “Like what?”

“What do you imagine when you touch yourself?”

Her eyes slammed shut, and she slid down a little on the bed, too turned on to be embarrassed any longer.

“You.  Just like this.  Tongue on my clit, fingers inside.  _Fuck_ ,” she added when he instantly obeyed, flicking his tongue over her as he slid one finger halfway in.

“Like this?”

“Unh.  Yeah.  _Fuck_.  Deeper, though.”  Rose began to pant as he began a gentle rhythm pushing his middle finger in and out, tongue continuing to dance over her.

Eventually though she needed more, and it was obvious he was going to make her ask if not outright beg.

“Another finger.  And, unh, suck me,” she commanded, suddenly aware that at some point she’d buried one hand in her own hair, the other twisting and pulling at a nipple.

With the added finger he began to crook the tips every time he pulled out, doing a fantastic job of building her up.  Blindly, she took her hand from her hair to pat around her, looking for something to help keep quiet.  Giving up, she settled for her hand over her mouth, letting off soft, keening sounds every few seconds.

After what could have been minutes or hours he added a third finger, groaning at the tight fit and getting jealous of his own hand.  At that, Rose let go of her breast to clutch at the sheets, muttering an incoherent litany though the occasional _yes_ , _fuck_ , and _Doctor_ were distinguishable.

Her hips began to rock up to meet his fingers in earnest, and he shifted to move his mouth to her breast while his other hand took over at her clit; within seconds she froze, before tightening around him and letting out a long, lingering moan.

He worked her through it and she eventually relaxed, eyes blinking open.

“Wow.”  The dazed look in Rose’s eye made his hearts soar, even as his pulse pounded in his pants, begging to be released and relieved.

“Good?”  He asked smugly, wiping at his mouth before leaning over to grab some tissues to clean them both up.

“’S okay.”  Still panting, she smiled at him, fighting back those three words that would send him running.

“Just okay?  Should I try again?”  He teased, dipping his head towards her.

“No!”  She shrieked, laughing as she pushed him away, still too sensitive to take it.  “Can’t, I need to be able to walk, and function, and do the words putting into sentences thing tomorrow.”  Rose tugged him up to her, encouraging him to rest his weight against her.  Despite her exhaustion, she smiled at the hardness pressed against her thigh.

“Very well.  But I still owe you one,” he capitulated, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

“If you insist.”

She was just drifting off to sleep finally, when he whispered, “Rose?”

“Yeah?”

He was quiet for several long moments, mindlessly stroking his hand along her hip and thigh.

“This weekend…”

“Mmhmm?”  She fought to concentrate on his words, instead of the spark he was unknowingly cultivating within her.

“Is it important to you?  That I go, I mean.”

Her eyes snapped open, and she frowned at the little of his forehead she could see.  She chose her words carefully.

“I would very much like it if you would, but if you won’t, or can’t, then I understand.  But, I am going.”

He sighed and she felt the warm air on her neck, the sensation building up new desire for him.

“Can I convince you to take the TARDIS?”

“No.  I want to get there this Christmas.”

He shifted against her, inadvertently rubbing against her in a way that made her eyes roll back, still incredibly sensitive.

“For you,” the Doctor finally agreed grudgingly.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck, before gently raising her hips against him.

It took three tries but eventually he raised his head to look at her, amused.  “I thought you were tired?”

She shrugged, admitting, “I can’t get enough of you.”

A filthy smile spread across his face.  “Fair enough then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got a bit delayed, it's been a hectic week. Chapters ARE going up on time on Tumblr, though, if you can't wait ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Mo's boyfriend's house.

The next morning, Rose startled awake to the sound of her mother pounding on her door, calling her name.

“Get up! The car’ll be here in an hour.”

“Ugh.” Rose flopped back onto the mattress, unsurprised to find she was alone. Grimacing at the sticky, messy way she felt, particularly between her sore legs, she crawled out of bed, threw on a robe, and headed for a shower.

Forty five minutes later, she walked into the living room to find the Doctor seated on the couch, tinkering with the toaster, sonic in hand.

“Morning.” Rose yawned, still half asleep as she bent to kiss him.

“Morning!” he beamed back. “Tea’s over there, just the way you like it.”

“Ta.” Grabbing the mug, she settled beside him to let the heat and caffeine wake her up.

They sat in silence, content just to be together while she came slowly to and he ‘fixed’ the toaster. The only thing missing from their usual morning routine was the hum of the TARDIS. When Jackie finally appeared, ready to go, she stopped to stare for a moment at the sweet scene they made.

“Well,” she started, amused when they jumped apart guiltily. “I’m about ready. Got your bag?”

Rose pointed to the suitcase sitting by the table.  “Everything’s in there.”

Jackie pursed her lips, but let it slide, not missing that they’d be sharing a bag. “The car should be here soon.  Let’s go down now, yeah? You’ll get the bags, won’t you Doctor?”

Without waiting for an answer, she strode out the door leaving Rose to laugh at the incredulous look on the alien’s face.

Kissing him on the cheek, she skipped out behind her mother without a word.

-

“You said _car_ ,” Rose said blankly, staring at the Bentley idling in front of them, the Doctor already helping to load the bags in.

“That’s what Mo told me,” Jackie replied faintly.

“Are we going or what?” the Doctor called, irritable.

The Tyler women slowly made their way over, Rose allowing her mother to slide in first, before crawling in – she’d already decided her best bet was to stay between Jackie and the Doctor at all times possible. He climbed in next, settling beside her with no thought to her personal space.

“You really don’t know anything about this boyfriend?”  Rose asked once they were on their way.

“No, she wouldn’t say, other than that he was rich, handsome, and spectacular in bed.”

The Doctor made an odd wheezing sound, and Rose put her hand on his knee to both comfort him and keep him from throwing himself out of the moving car.

“Well, that’s good. But no name, origin, nothing?”

“Nope,”  Jackie shrugged, nonplussed. “Find out when we get there, I suppose.”

“Right. Well, how’s Bev doing?”

“Well, wait ‘til you hear this…” And Jackie was off, hardly stopping for breath for the next two hours, to the point where as soon as the car pulled into a long driveway and stopped in front of a gigantic house, the Doctor all but leapt out and kissed the ground.

The Tylers followed at a much more sedate pace, Jackie going over to flirt with the driver while Rose checked on the Doctor.

“All right?” she asked, rubbing his arm sympathetically.

He glared at her. “The Shadow Proclamation has articles on torture, you know.  Never mind your own Geneva Convention.”

“I promised to make it up to you,” Rose reminded him.

“Oh, you will,” the Doctor vowed. “Right now, I’m thinking the first ever performance of Hamlet. Did you know it’s over four hours long?”

She grimaced. “I think I’d rather pay in sexual favors, ta.”

“Nope. Hamlet. And maybe a few others.”

He began to stride off towards the house, before doing an abrupt about-face. “That’s in addition to the favors, mind.”

Sighing, Rose followed him up to the house, where the door had opened and Mo was currently hugging Jackie.

“I deserve that.”

-

“Rose!” Mo cried, throwing her arms around her. “Good to see you!”

“Hey, Mo, Happy Christmas,” Rose replied, hugging her cousin back. “Thanks so much for having us.”

“I’m glad you happened to be passing through London, were able to make it. Come on in.”  She ushered the trio into the grand entryway, making Jackie stop and stare in shock.

“It’s like on telly!” she gushed, spinning in a circle.

Rose managed to reasonably keep her cool, having been in plenty of castles and manor houses in her time with the Doctor, but even she had to admit it looked spectacular, especially all decorated for Christmas. “It’s gorgeous.”

The Doctor made a vague sound of agreement, going over to the honest-to-God medieval suit of armor in the corner and frowning at the helmet.

“Right, well, do you want a tour and then to see your rooms, or vice versa?”

“Tour,” the Tylers chorused, before grinning at each other.

“Right, let’s start here. This is the formal dining room, it can seat up to thirty…”  Mo lead them around the first floor expertly, showing the living rooms, game room, and library, each more lavishly decorated for the holiday than the last. By the time they returned to the foyer to go upstairs, Rose was admittedly jealous and Jackie was almost green with envy.

“Does he have any single friends?” she wanted to know as they walked upstairs, not noticing Rose and the Doctor fall behind.

“All right?” Rose asked, taking his hand. He gave her a look, squeezing her palm.

“Peachy keen.”

“Doctor.”

He sighed. “I’m here for you, Rose, and it is what it is.  But after this, we’re diving into the first trouble we can find, yeah?”

“Promise.” Seeing they were momentarily alone, she reached up to peck his cheek.

“Rose!” her mother called, and they hurried to see the other women standing by a closed door.

“I was just saying this is our room.”  Mo explained, letting them peek into the opulent bedroom, done up in heavy brocades and antique furniture – it was a room fit for a king.

She pointed out that down the hall was their bathroom, a private office, an annex to the library, and another two bedrooms, before leading them upstairs.

“This is where guests would stay. There’s five bedrooms, two of which have been upgraded to en suites. Those are the ones I’m giving you, as you’re our only overnight guests.” She led them to one door, saying as she opened it, “Jackie, this is your room.”

Rose took one look and knew it would be a battle to get her mother to leave on the 27th; if Jackie Tyler had all the money in the world, her room would be spectacularly close to what they were looking at. Leaving Jackie to delight in her room, Mo guided Rose and the Doctor to the far end of the hall.

“I figured you’d want to be as far from your mum as possible. And don’t worry – the walls are very thick, sound doesn’t carry well.” She winked, throwing open the door to show where they would be sleeping for the next several nights.

Rose’s jaw dropped, slowly entering the room. The four-poster bed was something out of a story, and there was a real fire roaring in the fireplace. It looked exactly like what she’d seen in Henry II’s bedchambers when he’d accidentally tried to seduce her a few months earlier.

“Wow,” she breathed, belatedly remembering to protest, “Oh, we’re not tog-”

Mo snorted, waving a hand. “Whatever you need to tell Jackie. But you only brought one bag for the two of you – I can read that writing clear as anything. Trust me, you won’t be disturbed down here.”

“Thanks,” Rose said gratefully, deciding to leave the issue alone. After all, Mo was only assuming the truth.

“Course ducks. Now, I’ll leave you to get settled in, whatever. Remember the informal sitting room? Let’s meet there in, say, two hours?”

Rose gave her cousin another squeeze, whispering her thanks, before making sure the door was shut and locked behind her.

“So, we’ve got two hours, and I’ll need one to get ready.  What’ll we do during that time?” Rose teased, turned to find the Doctor had flopped himself onto the bed, and was staring up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t get it.” He gestured for her to join him. “Why would you put a mirror up there?” He pointed up, and sure enough, there was a large mirror attached to the top of the bed.

Her lips twitched in amusement as she settled on her back beside him. “So you can watch.”

“Watch what, someone sleep?” He turned his head towards her. “It’s pointless.”

“No.” She let out an embarrassed laugh, never having expected to have to explain something like that to a nine hundred year old alien. “So you can… watch.” She said in her best seductive voice, turning her head to face him. She saw the moment understanding hit, as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Giac had one over his bed, nice and big.”

“Giac? You mean – Rose! You said you didn’t shag him,” he complained, leaning up on an elbow.

“I didn’t! I did get a tour, and he tried, but I turned him down flat, and not just cause his breath didn’t half stink.” She giggled at the outraged look on his face, and eventually he settled down.

“And it’s supposed to, what – enhance the experience?” he asked derisively.

“Yep.” Rose popped the letter, considering their reflection above them. It had seemed absurd three days ago when handsome Giacomo had explained it to her, but now… She watched in the mirror as her feet separated and her knees fell apart, biting her lip at the surprising trickle of moisture the image evoked.

The Doctor was still rambling, and she tuned in only long enough to know he didn’t need her for the conversation. Somewhat fascinated, she idly brought her hand to her stomach, watching in the mirror as she ran it over her abdomen. Feeling her heartbeat begin to pick up, she tried running her fingers over the seam of her leggings, exposed by how her dress had fallen around her hips. She had to bite her lip at the sensation when she pressed the seam against her clit. Liking the feeling combined with the visual, she slipped her hand inside the leggings, grateful she’d skipped knickers under them.

Rose felt herself grow steadily wetter, somehow finding it more of a turn on to only be able to see a hint of what she was doing, while still experiencing the full feeling as she lightly traced her folds with a single fingertip.

A strange, strangled noise to the side of her said the Doctor had noticed what she was doing, and a quick glance proved he was watching the mirror in rapt fascination.

“Are you…” He trailed off, moving closer to press himself against her side, glancing from her hand next to him to the image above.

“Am I…” she teased, having to momentarily close her eyes when she brushed her clit.

“Are you going to keep going like that?” His voice was husky, his blue eyes had gone very dark, and even in the mirror she could see the growing tent in his jeans.

“Maybe.” She pumped the tip of her middle finger inside herself a few times, unable to tell if the growing wetness was due more to her touch, or the sensuality of the situation.

“Do it,” the Doctor commanded, palming himself.

“All right,” she agreed, watching him rub his hand along his zip.  “But only if you do.”

He froze, turning his head to look at her. Pursing his lips, he stared for a long moment before asking awkwardly, “naked?”

“Is there any other way?” She teased, quickly peeling off her leggings and sweater dress.  Within seconds, she was completely naked beside him, watching expectantly. Her left hand palmed a breast while the right wandered aimlessly through her folds.

He hesitated, hand on his zip, looking from her to the mirror several times before standing next to the bed. He reached for his belt, but had barely begun when suddenly Rose was there.

“Let me,” she offered before taking her time to undo the belt and push the jeans from his hips.  Ignoring his pants for the moment, she pushed off the leather jacket and slipped her hands under the hem of his jumper, pulling it up slowly. Leaning down, Rose brushed her lips over every inch of skin she revealed, spending an excessive amount of time just above his boxers, carding her nose through his happy trail.

The Doctor watched, rapt. She was crouched in front of him, bare bum swaying in the air with her movement. When he looked down, the visual was almost overwhelming, seeing her mouth so close to where he wanted it.

He grunted at the stimuli, cradling the back of her neck with one hand. Eventually, she pulled the jumper off, but instead of going for his pants she nudged him back slightly so she could lean halfway off it to reach his boots, carefully unlacing each one while he bent forward to both hands over her arse and back. He must have decided she was taking too long, because just as she finished untying the second boot he brought his hand down on her left cheek in a firm slap.

“Oi!” she cried indignantly as she made him lift his foot so she could remove the boot, the Doctor steadying himself by resting his hand on the cheek he’d hit.

“Sorry.” She could hear the smirk in his voice as he moved the offending hand down to rub through her wetness, one finger pumping inside.

“Liar,” she huffed even as she slid back on the bed, dislodging his finger but leaving her right at eye level with a bit of him that looked awfully happy to see her.

Rose glanced up to see him watching her intently, and pursed her lips.  It took all she had not to laugh when his hips bobbed forward slightly, a hopeful look on his face.

Propping herself up on her forearms she leaned forward to take him in, pleased at the deep groan he let out at the feel of her mouth.  She brought one hand up to lightly rub at him while she sucked his tip.

Eventually she pulled back, letting him go with a soft pop and moving back to her original position under the mirror.

Turning her head, she found him watching her with what could only be described as a sulk, arms crossed, manhood standing proud and angry, an unsatisfied red.

Crooking her finger at him, she pointed at the mirror. “You wanted to watch, remember?”

With a put upon sigh, the Doctor climbed onto the bed, retaking his place beside her. “So, we’re just gonna lie here and touch ourselves and watch in the mirror?” he asked, frowning.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Boy, way to make that sound dead sexy. Yes, that’s what we’re gonna do.” Leaning up slightly, she caught sight of an old fashioned, floor length movable mirror in the corner, and instantly began concocting plans for later.

“I don’t like that plan,” he informed her, even as he rubbed one hand along his happy trail before taking himself in hand.

She shrugged.

“You do you, Doctor, and I’ll do me.” She smirked at her own pun, before firmly turning her attention to the mirror above them.

And so they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Jackie, Mo, and her boyfriend - but the Doctor doesn't play fair. And what's Mo's annoucement?

Rose stood in front of the closet, staring at her clothes in despair.  She had no idea what would be an appropriate outfit for dinner, and she was beginning to run out of time.

As she tried to decide, she grooved in place to the music she’d gotten to play out of the old radio in the corner.  Hearing a deep sigh behind her, she turned to see the Doctor lying near the edge of the bed propped up on one hand, watching her while shamelessly stroking himself with the other.

“Having a good time?” Amused, Rose raised an eyebrow at him.  Her embarrassment and hesitancy from the previous night had apparently stemmed from being back in her old bedroom; she was once again the sex goddess (his words) she usually was with him.

“Fantastic.  Keep dancin’,” he requested, leering at her.

Smirking, she turned back to the closet, making sure to add extra hip shimmies for him.  She supposed she couldn’t blame him – despite his protests of having ‘superior biology’, he was an absolute slave to his lust; she’d gotten him going on far less before than wiggling her bum in just knickers and high heels.

“What’re you wearing to dinner?” she asked, not expecting much.  It wasn’t worth trying to convince him to wear anything but his usual outfit; she’d only ever seen him in it or nothing but she did wonder how she was going to explain that to Mo and her boyfriend.

“Tux.”

It took a moment to sink in, but Rose spun on the spot and nearly tripped in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He frowned, sitting up and watching her closely.  “You all right?”

“Course,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand, coming over to stand in front of him.  “You’re wearing a tux?”

“Yes.”  Swinging his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed properly, he widened his knees in invitation.  She stepped between them as his right hand returned to its work in his lap; the left reached out to rub her through the knickers.

“Doctor,” she half protested, leaning into his touch.  “I’ve got to get ready, and I’ve already had my shower.  I’m running late as it is.”

He merely shrugged, ice blue eyes trained on hers as he fondled her.

“I don’t even know what to wear,” she whined, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed harder against the wet spot.  “And these knickers are going to be ruined before they’ve even left the room.”

“Wear that red dress you wore on Qustillon.  And I don’t particularly care about your knickers, Rose.  Don’t matter none to me if they’re stained, holey, stretched out, whatever.  I’m much more interested in gettin’ ‘em off ya.”

He nudged the offending scrap of fabric out of the way, rubbing two fingers through her folds before sliding them inside, loving the feel of her as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her navel.

“Unh,” she said intelligently, one arm wrapping around his head; her other hand reached down to take over pumping him.

They stroked each other for several long minutes, sharing pleased sighs and soft kisses before Rose abruptly pulled away.

“If we’re late, Mum’ll come looking for us.  Either try to, I dunno, spell Raxicori-whatever backwards, or finish yourself off, but you need to start gettin’ ready,” she ordered, taking his advice and pulling the red backless dress over her head, smoothing it over her hips and thighs.

He sighed sadly as she was covered, but headed for the ensuite anyway.  “Let me shower, I only need ten minutes.”

By the time he emerged, tux perfect, she was ready to go, hair and makeup as good as they were going to get.

The Doctor paused to stare at her, mouth agape.  “You look gorgeous.”

“For a human?” she joked, trying to ignore the fire inside still burning brightly, begging to be quenched.

“Nah, for anythin’.  Just gorgeous.  Did then too, you know perfectly well.” He headed over to his leather jacket, digging around in the pocket.

“What’re you doing?”

“Here.”  Finding what he was looking for, he came over to her and held out his palm.  Resting inside was a little oval bit of silicone with what looked like little wings, or a miniature backpack with the straps twisted out to the side.

“What is it?” She took it gingerly, peering down at it.

“Vibrator.”

“What?” she yelped, fumbling the little device.

“Yeah, works by remote control.  You put it in, lets me control the speed, power, that sort of thing.  Interested?”

She stared up at him, mouth open.  “You want to use a hands-free vibrator on me while I’m sitting next to my mum at dinner?”

“If you don’t want to…” The Doctor started to tuck it into his pocket with a shrug.

“All right.” She made the split decision.  “How do I put it on?”

-

Seated around the dining room table thirty minutes later, Rose couldn’t decide if accepting the toy was the best or worst decision she’d ever made.  He’d been kind so far, only activating it above the lowest setting when no attention had been on her, but she had no illusions that would last.  She could only pray that the distraction would keep him out of trouble without her embarrassing herself in front of her family.

“So, Rose,” Algernon, Mo’s boyfriend began just as the Doctor increased the power again.  She coughed on the sip of wine she’d just taken, shooting her partner a look which he ignored.

“Yes?” She fought to maintain her composure, the power of the device making it difficult to concentrate.

“My darling Maureen tells me that you are spending a great deal of time travelling.  Is that so?”

“It is.” Rose smiled, clenching the napkin in her hand against the fantastic pressure against her.

“And where were you last?”

The vibrator increased again in power, and she took a long draught of water to hide her reaction as it reached almost exactly the level she’d need to finish.

“Venice,” she said truthfully, declining to add that it had been almost three centuries earlier in the city’s history.  Thankfully the Doctor eased the pressure back down to the lowest setting.

“Ah, Venice.  I know it well.” The lord of the manor said fondly.  “The town of Giacomo Casanova.  You know of him, of course.”

“Very well,” Rose smirked.  “Why, we dined in his very house not three days ago, didn’t we Doctor?”

Jackie choked on her soup, the only one understanding how literally her daughter meant.

“Really? I did not know that was an option.” Algy, as he’d insisted they called him, mused.  “l’ll have to try it next time I’m there.”

“Enough,” Mo interrupted eagerly.  “I can’t wait any longer, I have to tell you!”

Rose’s eyebrows rose, almost biting her tongue when the vibrator suddenly jumped back to life at the previous power setting.

Across from her, she could see her mother staring at Mo wide-eyed, clearly searching for a ring or a bump.

“Go on, then, darling,” Algy encouraged, and Mo beamed.

“We’re having a masque!”

“What?” Jackie frowned.

“A masqued ball, two nights from now on Christmas Eve! Algy’s inviting some of his friends from the area, and we’re all getting dressed up!”

“That sounds brilliant,” Rose enthused as she shifted in place, so wet she worried she’d ruin her dress, if not the antique chair.  “Is there a theme?” She’d been to enough on alien planets and throughout history to know there usually was one.

“Charles Dickens - specifically, A Christmas Carol,” Algy explained, and despite being on the edge of orgasm, Rose smirked.  She knew exactly what to wear and hoped it would help get the Doctor through the evening, as at the moment he looked like he was seriously considering throwing himself out the window despite their fun with the toy.

As Jackie and Mo began to chatter about the masque, Rose felt that coil inside her wind too tightly and knew she wouldn’t last.  Refusing to let go in front of her mother she quietly excused herself, hurrying to the powder room just across the hall.  Letting herself in, she backed up against the far wall as the Doctor followed her through the door.

He seemed to understand what she needed, for as soon as he’d locked the door behind him he undid his trousers, lowering them and his pants only as far as necessary as Rose scrambled out of her sopping knickers.

Backing her up against the wall the Doctor wasted no time in picking her up and sliding all the way home.  She was leaking steadily, the toy doing its job; he could feel it buzzing between them, helping him along as well.

“Fuck.” Rose’s head hit the wall behind her, but she couldn’t care less as he began to thrust up into her.  The dual sensations of the little device and him pounding her sent her over the edge almost immediately but he didn’t stop, continuing to move and quickly build her towards another.

Within five minutes it was over and they slumped against the wall, the Doctor’s heavy weight against her the only thing keeping her from sliding to the floor.

“Wow,” she croaked, pressing kisses to his neck.  “That was…”

“Yeah.” In a daze, the Doctor could barely hear anything over the rushing in his ears.  “You all right?”

“Mmhmm.”  She grimaced at the feel of the little device still humming away against her.  “But, can you-”

“Yeah.”  A little more with it now he fumbled for the control, switching it mercifully off.  Pulling out with a groan, he made a face at the sound of their bodies separating.  Fumbling for a moment he removed the toy from her, immediately running it under the faucet to clean it off.  Looking up he caught sight of her in the mirror, looking undeniably freshly fucked, hair mussed and dress over her hips, leaving her bare to his still-hungry gaze.

She managed a grin for him though, which drew a returning smile from him before he began to laugh.  The sound coaxed giggles from her until they were hugging, laughing their heads off.  Pulling back, he smiled down at her and brushed a stray hair from her face.

“All right there?” Jackie’s sudden knock made both their eyes widen with panic.

“Fine,” the Doctor called, shrugging at Rose.  “I think Rose’s lunch didn’t agree with her.  We’ll be out in a tick.”

“All right.” They listened to Jackie walking away before sighing with relief.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to go back out there,” Rose said staring at the door, thinking of how uncomfortable her knickers would be.

“Same way we always do,” he replied, nonchalantly pulling a clean pair for her out of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

“Oh? An’ how’s that?”

“Together, obviously.”

She smiled.

-

“All right, Rose?” Mo asked once they’d cleaned up and returned to their seats.

“’M fine, thanks.  I think it was jetlag – we’re constantly running all over, sometimes it catches up with me,” Rose explained digging into her salad, ravenous after their rendezvous.

“I imagine it does.  So please, tell us more about your travels,” Algy asked, Mo and Jackie leaning forward eagerly.

“Like what?” Rose bought time, trying to sift through where they’d been on Earth.

“Where else have you been?” Mo asked.

“Utah,” Rose blurted, wincing when the Doctor froze.  “Uh, Cardiff, all over really.  Have you travelled much yourself?” She tried to change the subject given that most of adventures on Earth with the Doctor involved London in some form or other.

Off Algy went, rambling about his extensive travelling to Mo and Jackie’s captive audience, successfully carrying them through to dessert with his monologue.

Eventually though, Mo turned her attention to the Doctor.

“So, Doctor,” she began just as he took a bite of cake, “where are you from?”

“All over, just a nomad, me,” he said cheerfully.

“Your accent says that you’re from the north?” Algy inquired, making Rose snort with laughter.

“It does suggest that, doesn’t it?” Unfazed the Doctor merely shrugged, though he winked at Rose.

“And how long do you plan to travel together?” Mo asked.  “I know Jackie’s been missing you something awful, Rose.”

Rose’s grin faded, looking over at Jackie who was watching her intently.

“As long as he’ll have me,” she answered honestly, shooting her mother a sympathetic look.  She knew Jackie wanted her to stop, to stay home, but that part of Rose’s life was over really the moment he took her hand and said ‘Run’.

“Forever, then.” Unaware of the subtext passing between mother and daughter, the Doctor grinned at Rose.

“Forever,” She confirmed, giving him that tongue-touched smile she knew drove him crazy.

Forever indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose go for a sleigh ride; Rose makes it worth his while. Once back at the house, he helps warm her up. ;)

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Rose was awoken by her mother pounding on the door.  Shuffling up and into the shower, Rose and the Doctor, back in his trademark jeans and jumper, joined the others for a full English.

Once everyone was seated Algy announced, “If any of you would be so inclined, I could have the horses hitched to the sleigh for a ride through the property.  With last night’s snow, it should be rather spectacular.”

Mo instantly made a face.  “Oh, darling, that sounds lovely but it’s absolutely freezing outside.  Perhaps another time.”  Jackie nodded in agreement, shivering at just the suggestion. 

Rose looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the hope off her face.  “What about you?”

Fork halfway to his mouth, he paused to look at her.  “D’you want to?” There was a thin layer of scorn, but only Rose knew him well enough to catch it.  She shrugged, playing with her silverware.

“Not by myself.”

He watched her, but she never met his eye.  “Fine, then.”

“Really?” Her face lit up, and he knew he’d made the right call.  Besides, it beat being stuck in the house with Jackie.

“Excellent, I’ll have the carriage driver ready for, say, half an hour after we’re finished dining?” Algy decided.

“You really have a carriage, and horse?” Jackie wanted to know.

“Oh, yes.  My grandfather raced horses, but now they’re just for pleasure.  They meant so much to him, I couldn’t bear to part with them.”

“Once you’re back,” Mo interrupted, “we’ll have lunch and then spend the afternoon trimming the tree.  What do you think?”

“Sounds brilliant,” Rose enthused, picturing mugs of eggnog or cider, biscuits and popcorn.

“Yeah, brilliant,” the Doctor muttered beside her.

-

“Are you sure about this?” Jackie fussed, tucking the blankets tighter around Rose.  “It’s bleeding cold out, it is.  You could catch your death like this.”

“Ah, she’ll be fine Jackie.”  The Doctor rolled his eyes.  “We’ve been in worse.  The sun is up, the sky is blue, it’s beautiful-”

“-‘And so are you, Dear Prudence,’” the Tylers sang in unison, bursting into laughter at his confusion.  “’s a Beatles song,” Rose explained through her giggles.

“I know that,” he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  “Can we go already?”

“Yes,” Rose decided, calling to the honest-to-goodness sleigh driver, “Allons-y!”

“Allons-y?” the Doctor wanted to know as they set off down the lane.

“French for let’s go.”  She snuggled down into his arms, warm between him and the pile of blankets she was buried under.

“I know that, I was wondering what made you say it.”

She shrugged, watching the world go by, beautiful in its untouched snow-covered glory.  “Took French in school.  Considered an A-level in it, actually.  Dunno, just always kinda liked the way it sounded.”

He made a noise of derision.  “If you like.  But you’ll never catch me sayin’ it.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

They had been riding for several miles when Rose got _distracted_.  The Doctor had wrapped one arm behind her waist, and his hand had found its way under several layers to rest against skin.  The thumb was idly stroking the side of her belly.

Looking up at him, Rose found he was watching the scenery with a content look on his face, which made her happy.  Usually if she caught him unawares in a quiet moment he would be pensive or sad, though he’d immediately brighten at seeing her.  It was nice to see him at peace.

He happened to glance down at her then, smiling when he saw her looking at him.  “All right? Warm enough?”

“Perfect.”  She grinned happily, a hint of tongue peeking out the side.  His eyes gravitated towards it, going dark at the sight.

“Good.”  Voice husky, he slid his palm around to her stomach, hauling her more firmly into his side.

She shifted so that her front was pressed along his side, reaching up to kiss him.

As their mouths met again and again, heat pooled low in her belly, a banked fire always a single spark away from full ignition.  Pulling away she cuddled back into his side before glancing at the driver, who wasn’t paying them a bit of mind.

Biting her lip, she eased her hand out of her glove to sneak it under the Doctor’s jumper to warm up against his stomach.  He sighed happily, slouching a bit in his seat and watching the scenery again.

Rose left her hand there for long minutes until she was sure he wasn’t paying her attention.  Then she slowly brought it down to unbutton his jeans.  He tensed slightly under her hand, but otherwise didn’t move.  Easing his zip down as well, she verified no movement could be seen through the several layers of blankets.

“Rose, what’re you doing?” He looked down at his lap before meeting her eyes.

“My hand’s cold,” she said perfectly innocently, as though she wasn’t wrapping her hand around him in a sinfully delicious way.

“And that’s gonna help how?” He swallowed hard as she began to stroke him with a light fist.

“Don’t you know friction’ll warm you up?” she teased, leaning up to press her lips to his throat.

“Right.”  Though his face suggested he wasn’t sure how to feel, the way he came to life in her hand said a least a part of him was fully on board.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.”  She tightened her fist around him, starting a more deliberate rhythm.

“I mean, if you want to.”  The Doctor relaxed beside her, sliding forward on the bench and spreading his knees further to give her more room.

“Just watch the world go by,” she suggested, bringing her hand up and licking it before wrapping around him the way he liked.

“Yeah,” he muttered, head falling back against the headrest as his eyes closed.  Soon he was leaking enough moisture to make for an easy glide of her palm as she worked him over.

She toyed with him, letting him get close before slowing down or relaxing her palm around him, taking him to the edge and pulling him back multiple times, loving the feel of him in her hand, the double throb of his heartsbeats, the heat radiating from him.

Eventually he got tired of her teasing and began to thrust up into her hand, giving little grunts on every upward movement.  “Rose, please,” he rasped, one hand digging in his pockets to quickly produce a handkerchief he fumbled under the blanket.  She complied, pulling out every trick she knew to send him careening over the edge, holding the square of fabric for him to release into instead of all over the blanket.

He managed to keep quiet and the driver never seemed any the wiser.  She helped bring him down with gentle strokes until he pushed her hand away and did up his jeans himself.  Rose brought the soiled handkerchief out from the under the blanket, and he tucked it away in his pocket while she licked off the bit of his essence that had gotten on her hand.  Looking up, she saw him watching her tongue swallow the bit of him intently, eyes still dark and aroused.  It sent a bolt of heat through her and a trickle of moisture into her knickers.

He went to speak before scowling at something over her head; glancing behind her, she saw that they had made a large loop around the property and were almost back at the house.

When they pulled up at the front door, Jackie and Mo were waiting for them.

“Have a good time?” Jackie asked, pulling Rose in for a hug.  “Blimey, you’re freezing!”

“It was cold, but brilliant.  So gorgeous, Mum.”

The Doctor came up behind her, heedless as always of personal space, not that she minded.  “It was nice,” he conceded, making Rose have to hide her smirk with a cough.

“Oh, come in, come in.”  Mo ushered them inside, taking their coats and handing them to a maid.  “Why don’t you go get hot showers then we’ll have lunch, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Rose agreed, following the Doctor up the stairs.  “We’ll be down soon.”

“Take your time, it’ll be at least an hour!” Mo called after them.

-

The second they burst through the door to their bedroom Rose started stripping on her way to the bathroom, chanting, “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, bloody fuck it’s cold.”

She started running the hot water as she finished undressing, shivering in the cool air of the room.  Already nude, the Doctor stepped up behind her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hands along her arms to try to warm her.

“Yes,” Rose sighed in relief when she deemed the temperature warm enough, stepping in and right under the stream.

When the Doctor didn’t move, she waved one hand behind her blindly.  “You gonna join me or what?”

Resuming his previous position pressed against her back, he angled the showerhead for the water to flow over them both.

“You all right?” he murmured into her hair as she relaxed against him.

“Mmhmm.  Didn’t realize how cold I was until I was inside, is all.”  She turned in his arms, hugging him once they were face to face.

He leaned down to kiss her, partially for the pleasure of it and partially to check her vitals.

“You’ll be alright,” he reassured her.  “Weren’t close to hypothermia, or anything.  A hot shower, you’ll be good as new in no time.”

“A hot shower, huh?” Rose flirted, lowering her hands to his bum and pulling his hips closer.

“Hot water,” he clarified in amusement.

“Sure about that?” She pressed a kiss between his hearts, tongue tracing a mindless design on his skin.

“Mmhmm.  Doctor, remember?” He tried to command his body to ignore her, but nine centuries of control went out the proverbial window when Rose was involved, proven by how quickly he hardened against her stomach.

“Maybe you should give me a more thorough examination,” she teased, brushing her breasts against his chest.

His hands dropped to her bum, gently squeezing as he ground against her stomach.

“What about lunch?” he asked, ever mindful of the chance Jackie could burst in at any time.

“Mo did say to take our time.”  She ran her tongue over one of his nipples, delighting at the way his hips jerked against her at the sensation.

“What do you want?” he groaned, panting in her ear.  She glanced around the enclosed space, trying to figure out logistics and grateful for the anti-slip mat on the floor.

“Um…” She bit her lip in indecision.

“How about this?” He guided her back against the wall, adjusting the spray so it still hit her.  “You think about it, and I’ll be down here when you decide.”  He dropped to his knees in front of her, nudging her thighs apart to give him access.

Not bothering to tease as he had limited confidence in the old house’s hot water heater, he dove right in, tongue tracing its way up her folds to her clit before paying the little button its due.

“Shit,” Rose muttered, eyes slamming closed.  “Shit, shit, shit.  Mmhmmm.”  One hand scrambled for the towel rack just above her head, praying it would hold her; the other went to his head, keeping him in place.

This bathroom was a poor substitute for their own, where there was a water-resistant cushion for their knees and a bench for the other to sit on, with multiple shower heads and an unlimited supply of water at the perfect temperature.  Rose had blushed the first time she’d seen it, understanding immediately that the TARDIS had customized it after the nasty fall she’d taken the first time they’d tried things in the shower; however he’d quickly proven to her it’s value, and he desperately wished for that now.

Rose, however, didn’t seem to see a problem as she began to moan at his ministrations, knees trembling.  When the Doctor slid two fingers inside her, she clamped on tightly, barely allowing them to leave so he could thrust them in again.

“Wait,” she ordered, breathless, before he could settle on a rhythm.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, gesturing for him to move back before she slid down to the floor with him.

“Sit here.”  She pointed to a spot within the stream of water where they’d both be covered by the spray but not hit in the face.

As soon as he moved she was on him, straddling his lap and taking him fully in one go; they groaned in harmony at the feel.  Almost immediately she began to move, rising up only to again impale herself on him.  He grasped her hips to keep her steady, helping her move over him.

Rose set up a punishing rhythm heedless of how sore her knees would be, only focused on the way he felt inside her.

For the Doctor, he knew they were both close and that when Rose went over the edge she’d take him with her.  Based on the way she clenched around him and the steady groans and sighs she gave off, she wouldn’t need much; reaching one hand between them he expertly rubbed tight circles against her until she broke with a loud cry, freezing above him.  Her internal muscles milked him for all they were worth, and he followed her into oblivion.

It could have been hours but was likely only minutes before the Doctor sensed the change in water temperature.  Clumsily patting her hip, he pressed a kiss to her head which was resting against his chest.  “We’re gonna run out of hot water soon, should get cleaned up.”

Scrubbing themselves quickly, Rose was grateful she didn’t bother with her hair as she was still rinsing off the last suds when the hot water finally failed.  Jumping back with a squeak, she shut off the flow and scrambled out of the shower into the open towel the Doctor had waiting for her.

Leaning up to kiss him in thanks, she headed out to the bedroom to get dressed for lunch.

Stopping to glance in the mirror she realized she’d need something with a high neck, having not even noticed him working on her throat.  But as she watched in the reflection, he dropped the towel and bent over to pull on his pants.

She considered it a reasonable tradeoff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor begrudgingly agrees to go for a sleigh ride - Rose makes it worth his while ;)

After a hot lunch, the fivesome gathered in the family room to begin decorating the tree.

Mo passed around mugs of spiked eggnog as she explained, “so, the staff’s already decorated the rest of the house obviously, but I thought it’d be fun to decorate the tree together!  While we women decide on decorations, why don’t you boys start on stringing the lights?”

Rose looked over at the Doctor, who was already staring at her, begging with his eyes.  “Actually, Mo, can I make a suggestion?”  When her cousin nodded, she took a deep breath.  “The Doctor’s actually a huge Dickens nerd, absolutely loves it.  He’s been promising me a dramatic reading of A Christmas Carol – maybe he could do it while we’re decorating?”

“I’d like that very much,” Algy interjected firmly.  “I will manage the lights by myself, if he would prefer to grace us with his gift.”

The Doctor sent Rose a grateful look, settling in the armchair by the fire and clearing his throat.  “‘ _Marley was dead: to begin with.  There is no doubt whatever about that_.’” He began and Algy, Mo, and Jackie turned to stare in surprise that he was reciting from memory.  Rose continued working, pleased that she’d managed to both get the Doctor out of light duty for the good of Algy’s tree, and that the older women wouldn’t ask her any questions, too busy listening to the reading.

As the Doctor recited the story and they decorated the tree, Rose’s mind drifted back to Cardiff, when they’d met Dickens himself.  It was hard to believe that it was barely a year ago; it felt like ages.  She was excited for the masque the next night, hoping he would take advantage of the opportunity to take back his ‘ _for a human_ ’ comment. 

Plus, she hoped he’d plain take advantage of _her_.

“Rose!”  Jackie’s exasperated voice broke through the fog.  “D’ya want to string the popcorn?”

“Okay,” she quickly agreed, taking the bowl of popcorn, string, and needle to settle at the Doctor’s feet, leaning back against his legs.  One hand reached down to slide through her hair, though he never paused his recitation.

By the time the Doctor had finished telling the story, the tree was fully decorated and Jackie, Algy, and Mo were arranged on the furniture nearby, listening raptly.  Rose had settled sideways on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting in the crook of his neck.

“‘ _He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One_!’”

With a dramatic flourish the impromptu performance ended, and it took several moments before his audience burst into applause and cheers, none louder than Rose.

“That was brilliant!” she enthused, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling like they always did, but only for her.  Picking up his eggnog from the side table, he drained the mug in one go.

“I would have loved to have attended one of his readings; did you know he did over 170 of just A Christmas Carol throughout his life?  Magnificent,” Algy commented.

“Great bloke, Charlie.  Got a bit down on himself, but perked right up at the end,” the Doctor agreed, making Rose snort with laughter.

“You know, there’s a fascinating story – one of his last readings was on Christmas Eve in Cardiff, and there were reports that it was interrupted by ghosts.  Can you imagine?”

Rose bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“I realize, but those who saw it swore they saw ghosts.  I’m certain it was an elaborate trick, but still.”

“Definitely not ghosts,” the Doctor confirmed.  “More likely they were aliens that just looked like ghosts.”

Mo rolled her eyes at that.  “Oh, now that’s ridiculous.  I’d believe in ghosts before I believed in aliens.”

Rose shrugged innocently.  “I’m with the Doctor – definitely aliens.”  She caught her mother’s eye and winked; Jackie’s eyes widened and she looked between Rose and the Doctor.

“Right, well, as lovely as an afternoon as this was, perhaps it’s time to start getting ready for dinner?”  She quickly changed the subject, effectively distracting her cousin away from her daughter.

“Oh, right!  Should be about an hour, ninety minutes tops.”

With that the group disbanded, and Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor headed upstairs to get ready.

“Was that true?”

Pausing by her bedroom door, Jackie stopped the couple as they headed past.

“The aliens at Christmas in Cardiff with Charles Dickens?”  Rose asked knowingly, and her mother nodded.  “Yep.  My second trip actually, first time visiting the past.  It was amazing.”

Her mother simply stared at her incredulously.  “You met Charles Dickens.  The actual Charles Dickens.”

Rose nodded, grinning.  “Nice bloke.  A bit mule-headed in the beginning, but in the end he saved our lives.  Unfortunately, he died only a few months later.”

Question answered, Jackie moved on.  “Also, I just want to say you’re really convincing.”

“Convincing?”

“As a couple,” she explained.  “And as ridiculous as it is knowing the truth, from the outside it’s almost cute.  Mo’s buying it hook, line and sinker.  So well done.”

The Doctor opened his mouth, and Rose genuinely did not know what would come out.  Shoving him down the hall, she talked over him.  “Well, people assume all the time, tend to see what they expect.  We’ll see you at dinner!”

Pulling him into their bedroom, she slammed the door shut behind them before leaning against it.

Before she could speak, though, the Doctor was pressing her up against the door, his mouth on her neck and he maneuvered one knee between hers.

“Hello,” she said, startled, arms automatically wrapping around him.

“Hi.”  His voice was low, filled with dark promises and her body immediately reacted.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, spreading her legs as he pressed his thigh between them, helping angle him against her.

“Want you.”  He sucked at her pulse point, loving the way it sped up under his ministrations.

“Then take me,” she shrugged.

He didn’t respond, only ground himself against her thigh as he pushed his knee up against her.  When he shifted the smallest bit he lined the seam of her jeans against her clit, and the pressure made her head fall back against the door.

“This is different,” she managed, eyes sliding shut as they rutted against each other’s thighs.

“All right?” the Doctor grunted, gripping her hips and shifting her up a bit so they lined up against each other better.

“Mmhmm.”  Rose nudged his head until he lifted it, and she kissed him deeply.

As their bodies rubbed together and their tongues and lips met again and again, Rose was surprised at how quickly the Doctor lost control, grunting into her mouth with every thrust.  When she reached down to sneak a hand through the waistband of his pants, her fingers had barely brushed him when he froze, moaning lowly as he spurted into her hand.

After a few moments he stopped trembling, slowly lowering her to the floor.  Pulling back, he stripped completely before collapsing on the bed.

Leaning against the door and still unsatisfied, Rose stared at her partner in disbelief.  “Oi!”

She struggled out of her clothes, down to knickers and bra by the time she stood at the side of the bed.

“Are you asleep?” she asked in disbelief, noting the soft snoring come from him.  She shook his shoulder hard, waiting for his eyes to snap open.

As soon as they did, she said loudly, “Hello!  Unsatisfied girlfriend over here.”

He blinked up at her, a frown crossing his face.  “Sorry?”  He propped himself up slightly, taking in her frustration.  “Dunno what happened.”

“There was alcohol in the eggnog.”  Her brow furrowed.  “You aren’t usually affected by that though.”

“No, I’m not,” he agreed, swinging around to face her.  They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before understanding crossed his face.  “Only when there’s cinnamon present.”

“Mo always makes her eggnog with cinnamon,” Rose nodded.

“There we go then.”  His gaze wandered her body, paying special attention to her breasts before snapping up to her eyes.  “Did you say unsatisfied?”

Rose folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and together.  “Yep.”

His eyes widened.  “Sorry.  How would you like me to de-unsatisfy you?”

She pursed her lips, looking at his earnest face before glancing down at his lap, where there was a clear volunteer for the job standing at attention.

“Hmmm,” she teased.  “What do you have in mind?”

“Whatever you want,” he promised, hands settling on her waist.

She looked around for inspiration, her gaze falling on the bench at the end of the bed.  Going over to it, she stripped off her underwear before settling down with her knees spread wide.

Looking at him over her shoulder, she crooked a finger and he came around to stand in front of her.

“On your knees, love, there’s a good chap,” Rose said with a haughty accent, smiling when he obeyed.  “I trust you know what to do from here?” she joked, and his eyes darkened at how wet she was.

“It’s my pleasure,” the Doctor replied, tongue darting out to taste her.

“I’m more interested in mine at the moment,” she said dryly, head tilting back as he got to work.

She could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's pretty much it.

Stepping out of the bathroom still toweling her hair dry, Rose froze in surprise.  The fireplace was steadily crackling away as always, a heavy rug on the floor in front.

Only this time the Doctor lay stretched out on his back, hands folded behind his head.  The firelight cast a glow about him, making his skin shimmer.  And there was quite a lot of skin – the only thing he wore was a santa hat perched jauntily over his groin.

“What…”  She trailed off, shamelessly ogling his toned physique.

“I thought we could have dessert in front of the fire,” he said innocently.

“I don’t see anything for dessert.”  She walked closer, gaze now trained on the Santa hat.

“I suppose we’ll have to improvise then.”  The Doctor smirked, reaching up one hand to tug at the hem of her robe.  “Why don’t you take that off?”

Biting her lip, Rose only hesitated a moment before removing the garment, placing it and the towel from her hair on the chair next to the fireplace.  She settled on her knees perpendicular to his hip, but let her arms hang at her sides.

He sighed at the sight of her, placing his hand on her thigh.  She mirrored him, rubbing her thumb along his toned muscles.  In response he slowly rang his fingers up the seam between her legs, dipping slightly to brush against her before continuing up to circle one nipple.

“Mhmm,”  Rose sighed, arching into his touch.  He propped himself up on one elbow, gently squeezing one breast and then the other before tugging at the previously ignored nipple.

The scent of her was growing steadily in the air as he teased her breasts, and the Doctor couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she looked in the firelight, back arched, mouth slack with pleasure.  Carefully sitting up so as not to disturb the hat in his lap, he brought his other hand around to slide into the vee of her thighs. Following his intention, she shifted her legs apart enough for him to slide between them and dip into her folds.

After several long minutes of his ministrations, Rose knocked his hands away.

“My turn.”  She nudged him to return to his back, moving to straddle one thigh.  He watched intently but she only rubbed at the skin surrounding the hat without dipping underneath it.

“Rose,” he finally complained, making her smile.

“What do we have here?”  she teased, running her fingers along a side of the hat, feeling him twitch beneath it.

“Looks like a present.”

“For me?”  She gasped playfully.

“Always,” he promised sincerely.

“Think I should unwrap it?”  Rose teased.  “Or should I play with it a bit as is, try to figure out what’s inside?”

Not waiting for an answer she wrapped her hand firmly around him, the hat trapped between them.  She gave a few experimental pumps, but quickly stopped when he winced.

“Too dry,” he admitted, and she pouted.

“I’m sorry.  Seems only right I kiss it better.”

She pulled the hat off with a flourish to reveal him standing tall and red, leaking slightly from the tip.

“Oh, hello,” she greeted the bobbing appendage.  “Seems I’ve rather offended, do let me make it up to you.”  Her lips twitched in amusement when he twitched towards her.  “Very well then.”

She wrapped her palm around the base of him, pumping slightly before bringing her mouth down.  As promised, she merely laid her lips against the head, pressing gentle kisses around it.

Eventually he grunted, and she looked up at him, eyes wide.  “Not what you had in mind?”  His look clearly said it all, and she sighed theatrically.  “Oh, all right.”

Pressing her lips to the very tip she relaxed her jaw, allowing him to slide inside her mouth.  She took him slowly, stopping halfway to hollow her cheeks before withdrawing.  She did this several times before he placed his hand on the back of her head.  He didn’t exert any pressure, just resting it there, but she got the message all the same.  On the next downward trip she took him all the way in, tongue rubbing against the throbbing vein.

Slowly she worked him, humming in gratitude when his hand slipped back between her thighs to rub at her.  She leaned forward, steadying herself with one hand on the other side of his hips as she started sucking faster, and his middle finger slid into her in turn, pumping at the same tempo.

After a bit, he started to moan lowly as his eyes slid shut and the muscles in his throat tensed, getting close.  At the same time he added another finger inside her and pressed his thumb against her clit.  As the pleasure built Rose started to hum around him, knowing the vibrations would finish him off.  Within a minute he erupted and she took it all, only pulling off of him when he was spent.

Sitting up straight she groaned, arching her back as he resumed his own ministrations against her in earnest and she ground down on his hand, playing with her own nipples.  It only took a few more circles of his thumb against her clit for her to break as well.

The only sound in the room was their harsh panting as they came down from the high, and the occasional crackle from the fireplace.  In the end Rose broke the silence, noting the time from the clock on the wall.

“Happy Christmas Eve, Doctor.”

He began laughing, pulling her down to cuddle next to him.  “Happy Christmas Eve, Rose.”

She snuggled into his side, relaxing against him with her hand on his stomach.  “That was brilliant.”

“Fantastic,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her hair and stroking one hand along her waist.  “Thank you.”

“Any time,” she offered with a laugh.

“Tired?”  he asked, and she looked up at him.

“Only a bit.  You don’t seem to be.”  She could feel him stirring next to her hand, and reached down to stroke him lightly.

“If you’d rather go to bed…” he trailed off.

“Instead of making love in front of the fire on Christmas Eve morning?  No way,” Rose proclaimed, moving to sit on his thighs as she tightened her grip around him with intent.

He grinned up at her, feeling fresh moisture trickle out of her onto his legs.

“I’ve a better idea,” he suggested, tugging her hand so she moved up his body, encouraging her until her heat was centered over his mouth.

“Yeah?” she asked in delight, pressing down against his lips in a test.

“Oh, yeah,” he promised, tongue darting out to taste her.

“Fantastic.”

* * *

The following morning, Rose drifted awake to the sound of the Doctor humming under his breath.  At some point he’d obviously moved them to the bed as they were snuggled under the covers, pressed together with his hand playing in her hair.

“Mornin’.”  Groggy, she leaned up to kiss him.

“Good morning,” he responded, tongue sneaking out to trace her lips.  She admitted him happily, and they lay there kissing for long moments.

“We should get up for breakfast,” he eventually suggested, and Rose moaned in reply.  She thought this might very well be the most romantic moment in her life, curled up with her love in a four poster bed, fireplace crackling away on Christmas Eve morning, muscles aching from the way he’d loved her the night before but greedy to have him again.

“Make love to me?” she asked breathlessly between lingering kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

She stretched out on her back, situating her pillow behind her.  Their covers had shifted, leaving her chest open to his gaze and he took a long moment to memorize the way she looked in that moment.  He was acutely aware that sooner or later, he would lose her.  He knew he’d have to go on for centuries, if not millennia without her, and wanted to make sure he had enough good memories to get him through the difficult times.  Try as he might, he knew he’d never be able to outrun the memory of her.

When he didn’t move her smile faltered, spurring him into action.  He stretched out against her, chest to chest, hips snug together, legs tangling.  They both let out soft sighs, loving the feel of each other.  Dipping his head back to her, the Doctor continued to kiss her languidly, wanting to take the time to treasure this moment.

Rose, however, was far from a passive participant, wrapping her arms and legs around him and tracing his back lightly with her fingernails in encouragement as their mouths met again and again.

She could feel him hot and heavy against her hip, and it was making her ache desperately for him.  She didn’t know what it was about this weekend but she couldn’t get enough of him, and he her.  But every touch sent a fire through her, and merely being alone with him could ignite the fuse.  They spent so much time in their normal lives jumping from crisis to crisis, wading in and helping out that having this downtime together had them at each other like rabbits in heat.

Not that she was complaining; far from it.  The way he worshipped her, giving as much as he took, was so different from the other blokes she’d been with who’d rarely thought of her pleasure.  She’d never thought sex was anything particularly special until they’d added that aspect to their relationship; now, she knew she could never go back to a more thoughtless lover.

Leaving her mouth the Doctor trailed his lips along her face, paying special attention to her ear before heading for her neck.  Lightly sucking and nipping at her pulsepoint, he loved the way her heart pounded for him, the way her pheromones cried for him.  She was a drug, and he was an unapologetic addict in constant need of a hit.

His teasing certainly seemed to be affecting her, judging by the way her hips began to press up against his own.

“Please.  I need you,” she whispered, nails digging into his back when he took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

“What do you need?” he asked, grinding his hips down on her, so close but so far from what she wanted.

“Doctor,” she scolded, digging her nails into his bum.

“Rose,” he mimicked, switching to her other breast.

“Inside, please.  I need to feel you inside me, moving, stretching me, claiming me.”  She certainly knew how to motivate him, the fluid leaking out of him onto her thigh evidence enough.

“Since you’re begging,” he grunted, raising himself up to brace on his forearms, and she reached between them to line him up.  In a single stroke he was fully seated inside her, and she gasped at the sensation.

“All right?”

Her head bowed against the pillow, panting, face contorted in pleasure.

“Never been better,” she managed, bringing one arm up to wrap around his neck, before begging, “Please, please, please move.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later he collapsed on top of her, hearts pounding.  Beneath him, Rose was still shaking slightly from the aftershocks, face slack and eyes closed.

Burying his face in her neck, he allowed the beating of her heart to calm his breaths.

“We should get up for breakfast,” he whispered in her ear, and she wheezed out a laugh.

“I don’t even know if I can walk,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest where she could reach without moving.

“Should shower, first.  I like the way you smell like me, but I don’t think Jackie’d be thrilled.”

She did smell like him, and she reeked of sex, but he could still catch whiffs of her natural scent underneath it all, the combination doing him in better than any store-bought perfume.  Reluctant to let her go but afraid Jackie would come looking for them, he pulled out of her and climbed off the bed.

“I may need help,” Rose groaned, leering with interest at his bare form in front of her.

“Then help you shall have,” he offered gallantly, helping her up and leading her to the bathroom.

It was a long while before they made it downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masque, and the Doctor sees Rose in The Dress - how does he react?

Standing in a dark corner of the ballroom, the Doctor scowled at the happy couples in front of him.  Rose had insisted he dress and go down to the masque on his own, and he’d begrudgingly agreed.  It was now an hour later, and he was miserable and lonely.

The worst part was, the TARDIS had obviously known this was going to happen.  Rose had mentioned the ship had had an overnight bag ready for them, and it wasn’t until he dug through and found his eighth self’s preferred Victorian outfit that he understood why.  Pulling at the neck once again, he wondered how he’d ever tolerated such a ridiculous outfit.

Before he could venture down that path of misery, the atmosphere in the room changed and he looked up towards the door, only for his mouth to drop open.

It was Rose.

It was Rose, and she was wearing _the dress_.

His pulse pounded in his ears as he hardened in his pants.  Uncaring if anyone could tell, he strode over to her.

“May I have this dance?”

The mask she was wearing only covered around her eyes, and he could see her mouth turn up in a grin.

“I suppose.”

He offered her his hand, leading her out to the dance floor and pulling her far closer than the dance called for.

“You look spectacular,” he murmured in her ear as they began to move in time to the music.

“For a human?” she joked, though there was an odd hitch to her voice.

“No.   No qualifiers.  Weren’t then, either.  Just fantastic.”  His voice was dark, and every exhale landed softly on her lobe, sending a thrill through her.

“You look incredible yourself.”  She tried to calm her pounding heart.  She’d only been there two minutes – it was far too early in the night to drag him to bed.

“Thanks.”  He momentarily considered telling her the outfit’s origin, but regeneration wasn’t a topic to be discussed on a crowded dance floor.

“How accurate is your costume?”  Rose asked in a strange tone, and he frowned in confusion.

“Perfectly.  You?”

“Me too,” the low, breathy quality of her voice didn’t make sense until he remembered in Victorian times women only wore petticoats under their dresses – no knickers.

“Are you saying you’re not…” he trailed off, and when she nodded he pressed his hips against her.

She laughed, throwing her head back.  “Is that your sonic, or are you happy to see me?”  She teased.  When her tongue peeked out in that smile she only gave him, his control snapped and he dragged her out of the ballroom.

“Doctor, what-” she cut herself off when he pulled her into an alcove down the hall towards the library, out of the way but by no means secluded.

He nudged her back against the wall, using his body to shield her from any passersby as he rucked up the hem of the skirt.

“Authenticity check,” he told her with a grin as he skimmed one hand up her thigh, the other holding the hem of the dress.

“Okay,” she muttered in a daze as he brushed his fingers against her.

He grunted, moving to be able to press his erection against her hip as he touched her.  She was soft and warm and wet, and he loved how easily his fingers slid against her folds.

“Doctor,” she whimpered softly and he increased the pressure just a bit, still exploring her lips but not touching where she wanted him.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded softly, pausing when he heard someone move behind them.  Once the hallway was clear again he brushed over her clit in encouragement.

“Touch me, just like that,” she pleaded, biting her lip to keep quiet when he did so.  He pressed further against her, easing the pressure on his own groin and letting her use his shoulder to muffle her cries as he worked her.

She was so, _so_ close when he suddenly pulled back, dropping her skirt.  “What?  Come back!” she hissed, and he stepped back again with a grin.

“We’re missing the party, Rose, come on.”  She stared at him aghast, chest heaving and face flushed.

“I didn’t come!” she bit out, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Neither did I.  Chop chop.”  He made to walk away, but she called his name and he pressed up against her again.

Rose relaxed in relief, only for it to turn to confusion when he only raised his fingers to her mouth.  “What?”

“Go on, clean up, what if I’ve got to shake someone’s hand?” he teased, brushing his thumb against her lip.

“You can’t leave me like this!” she cried, and he hushed her when he heard footsteps.  Once they passed, he turned back to her.

“I can, and I am.  You’re welcome to take care of it yourself,” he offered, and she glared at him.

“You’re making this up to me,” she threatened.

“Oh, and then some.  I’ve got plans.  Come on, then.”

With an irritated glare Rose wrapped her lips around his thumb, sucking hard on the tip and swirling her tongue around the digit in a very _familiar_ way, making him groan and close his eyes before she pulled back.

She took a long minute to straighten her skirts before sweeping out past him, head held high as he followed behind her.

They made it back to the ballroom without a fuss with a stop in the powder room to clean up.  Walking back into the masque, disguise firmly in place again, Rose tried not to grimace at the wet, unsatisfied ache between her thighs as she thought curses at her partner.  Stopped by the nibbles, she yelped when someone pinched her elbow.

“There you are!”  Mo cried, wrapping her arms around Rose.  “Been looking for you.”

“Here I am.  Took longer to get ready than I expected,” she made her excuses.  “You look amazing.”

“Thank you!” her cousin beamed, giving a twirl.  “As do you.  Would that be appropriate for Dickens’ day, though?”

“Yes,” the Doctor chimed firmly, looking up from his towering plate of food.

“Maureen!” Algy called, and she rushed off with a wave.

Rose watched them for a moment, seeing the way he held her arm as he proudly introduced her to his friends.

“Outside?” the Doctor offered, drawing her attention back to him.

“Sure,” she agreed, and with full plates they headed out to the heated patio.  “It’s beautiful out here.”

“Yes,” he agreed, and when she turned to him he was already watching her.

“Doctor,” she started, unsure of where she was going but needing to say something.

“Yes?”

“Mistletoe!” she noticed suddenly sprouts of the plant were hanging down from the patio covering.  She carefully settled her food on the balcony rail.

“You want me to kiss you?” he guessed, and she rolled her eyes as he relinquished his plate with a longing look.

“Not if you don’t want to.”

He drew her close into his arms, their hips pressing against each other and only reminding them of their unsatisfied arousal.  “Rose Tyler.”

“Mhmm?”  She was staring at his lips, already anticipating the taste of him.

His head dipped down and she rose on tippy toes and closed her eyes and reached for him and –

“Oi!”

They jerked apart at Jackie’s voice, Rose’s eyes snapping open to gape at her mother.

“What’s going on here?” the older woman demanded, marching up to them.

“Mistletoe?” the Doctor offered hesitantly, pointing up at the sprig.

“So?”  Jackie scowled.  “‘s not like Mo’s here to see, she’s inside with Algy.”

Rose opened her mouth to say something, then closed it to simply shrug.  She felt like a child again, and that combined with her already considerable frustration meant she was at the end of her rope.  The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with her mother on Christmas Eve.

“Is there something going on I don’t know about?”  Jackie asked suspiciously, taking in their guilty looks and strange silence.

“Mum, I’m an adult-” Rose started, and the Doctor shot her a panicked look just as Mo appeared to the rescue.

“Hey!  They’re going to do a whole group dance, like you see in the movies or something.  Come watch!”

“In a minute.”  Jackie never turned around, watching the couple in front of her.

“We should go.”  The moment of confession had passed and Rose eased her way around her mother, dragging the Doctor with her.  “Come on, this should be really cool.”

Inside they lined the dance floor, watching as the dancers took their places.  Jackie shot them one last measured look before heading for the open bar.  The Doctor stood pressed against Rose’s back, trying to hide the evidence of his arousal but doing nothing to tamp down the fire between them as he carefully rocked his hips against her bum in time to the music.

With everyone’s attention on the dancers, it was easy to slowly back their way out of the room without attracting any attention.  It took several songs, but they made it out into the hallway, stopping by the stairs to look at each other.

Rose was the one to break the silence.

“First to our room gets to be on top?”

Matching grins spread across their faces as they raced up the stairs to their bedroom, laughing all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they leave the masque?

He was on her the moment the door closed behind them.  Claiming her mouth he backed her against it, roughly grasping her hips and grinding against her as she threw her arms around him.

Kissing his way along her jaw to her ear, he whispered, “Does your husband know, Duchess?”

“Know?  Know what, that his manservant takes advantage of me?” she murmured in reply.

“Me, take advantage of you?  I am your servant, madam, and do only that which you ask of me.”  One hand reached down, rucking up her dress and pulling her leg up around his hip.

“I would never!” she denied hotly.  “How could a gentlewoman such as I defend myself against a great brute such as you?”

“Tell your husband that if you like, my lady, and I will tell him how you beg for it, how willingly such a highborn noble woman falls to her knees like a common kitchen wench, how expertly you take me in your mouth,” he said darkly, fingers finding her bare and soaked.  “I’ll tell him how the moment you get me alone, you lift your skirts and order my mouth on you.  I’ll say how when I don’t touch you fast enough, you use your own fingers to give yourself release.”

She arched her back at his touch, guiding his head down to her breasts even as she continued arguing.  “One would not recommend such a response.  My husband the Duke would be well within his rights to cut off your head.”

He nudged the neckline of the dress out of the way to take one pert nipple into his mouth, fingers busy pumping inside her.  He released her only long enough to say, “But madam, this is worth dying for.”

“One sees no reason for that.  You serve at my pleasure, not I at yours.” she said haughtily, even as her hand worked to free him.

“Oh, but it is my pleasure as well, to give you what your husband does not.”  His other hand replacing his mouth, he went back to whispering in her ear.

“My husband quite satisfies me,” she informed him with a sniff, as if they weren’t desperately groping each other.

“Oh, but he can’t mistress, or you wouldn’t be here with me.  You wouldn’t come to my chamber after he has finished with you, damp and aching for more,” he accused.

“You call me a liar?”  She gasped, dizzy with pleasure as he expertly teased her.

“I do.”  He pressed his thumb to her clit, making her mouth fall open as her head hit the door.

“You should be punished for that,” she eventually managed, stroking him to life almost as an afterthought as she concentrated on his fingers.

“I should?  Madam, you are the one making awful accusations.”

“I suppose I am, aren’t I?  You ought to bend me over your knee and give me a good spanking.”  His rhythm faltered, clearly aroused by the idea as she continued.  “And yet, I am the lady of this house, and you are employed here only because I wish it so.  I think it’s high time you show some gratitude, sir.  On your knees.”

He obeyed with a smirk, dropping in front of her.  “As my mistress commands.”

Pushing her dress up above her waist and over his head, he burrowed close to where she was leaking heat and moisture.  His mouth watered at the scent, and he took himself in hand as he began to lick at her.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she panted as he brought one of her legs over his shoulder to open her to his ministrations.  He heard her scrabble to something to brace against, seeming to land on the doorknob.

“Is this how you want it, Duchess?” he asked, running his tongue through her folds as he continued to stroke himself.

“Yes, God, yes, just like that,” she gasped, bringing one hand to hold his head through her dress so she could bear down on him.

He built her up quickly but refused to allow her over the edge.  When he knew she was close, when her whines were near constant and her leg was trembling he pulled back, removing her leg and ducking out from her skirts.

“Wha- why’d ya stop this time?”  She asked in a daze, glorious in her disheveled pleasure.  Her dress was still around her waist leaving her bare to his gaze, neckline pulled below her heaving breasts, face pink.

She stared at where he was exposed, angry and red, ready for them both to be put out of their misery.

“Not stopping, my lady, only making a change,” he promised, voice hoarse.

Taking her hand he led her over to the foot of the bed, sitting on the bench in front of it.  She stared at him blankly, not understanding until he pulled her close, encouraging her with a pat to her hip to climb on top of him.

Comprehension dawned, and she settled herself over him, taking him fully the first time.

“Oh, yeah,” she muttered, beginning to rock gently on him as she sought her balance.

His hands gripped her waist holding her securely to him as his head fell back against the bed behind him, keen eyes watching intently as her breasts bounced with her movements.

Picking up steam, she threw her head back as she rode him, tugging his hands from her waist to hold hers as leverage.

Afraid to move without being able to secure her to him he simply watched, mesmerized by the pleasure on her face.

After several long minutes she leaned forward, hovering over him with one hand on the bed next to his shoulder.  He took that as his cue, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her to him as he began to thrust up in countermeasure to her own movements, which were beginning to falter as she got closer.

His other hand snuck between them, fingertips almost tickling her clit as he rubbed light circles on her.

She was panting steadily now, little breathes that puffed against his ear only serving to heighten his arousal.

“So close,” he grunted, able to see the light at the end of the tunnel growing steadily stronger by the second.

“Me too.”  She took his earlobe in her mouth, sucking it desperately as she concentrated on the coil winding ever tighter inside.

He kissed her temple, the only part of her he could reach, inadvertently activating a surface bond which let everything he felt slip through; it was enough to send her careening over the edge.

With a loud cry of his name she tensed above him before collapsing on his chest as her internal muscles squeezed him tightly.

Letting go with a wordless shout he spilled inside her, hands falling to his sides as he slumped back against the bed, boneless.

-

“Wow.”  Ten minutes later, Rose was still fighting to catch her breath and come down from her high, though they’d managed to move properly onto the bed, lying next to each other.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor commented, with it enough he was able to turn on his side and look at her.  Reaching out one finger, he smoothed her loose hair from her face before tracing down to her neckline, bringing it up to cover her and smooth it out, lingering over her breasts.

“What inspired that?  The Duchess/butler thing, I mean?”  She asked lazily, shifting a hand towards his in offering.  Accepting it, he squeezed her palm as he considered.

“Dunno.  The big house, and you looked spectacular.  Just kinda came out,” he confessed, making her laugh breathlessly.

“Well, it was absolutely brilliant.  Think there was any chance no one heard us?”

The Doctor shrugged, entirely unconcerned.  “Don’t care.  It was too spectacular to worry about.”

“That it was.”  Rose agreed, turning onto her side.  The action allowed some of their combined juices to leak from her, and she made a face at the sensation.

“Hang on.”  Rising on unsteady legs he made his way to the loo, returning soon enough with a flannel he used to gently clean her.  Depositing it back in the sink he stripped on his way to the bed, pleased with the interest in her eye as she watched.

“Can you help me get out of this thing?” she asked, and he nudged her onto her stomach to work at the bindings.

“I must say, I’m enjoyin’ this dress trend,” he said conversationally as he freed her from its confines.

“I can tell.”  Sated, she couldn’t muster much of a response.  “They’ve by far gotten the best reactions.”

“What, you wear them on purpose?” he asked, looking up in surprise.

“Mhmm,” Rose sighed, enjoying the way he lightly kneaded her flesh as it was revealed.  “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”  He removed her shoes and the thigh-high stockings he hadn’t gotten to play with, making a mental note to revisit them.

“Kilt.”

“What about one?”  Once they were both naked he encouraged her under the covers before climbing in to spoon behind her, inserting one knee between hers.

“You should wear one.  Regimental,” she muttered, fading fast as she relaxed into the pillow.

“Why’s that?”  He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him and relishing the feel of her bum against his groin.

“Wanna suck you off like that.”  With those promising words she passed out, leaving the Doctor to spend the rest of the night to ponder the thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's Christmas morning starts off well, before taking a sharp turn during the gift exchange.

Christmas morning, Rose drifted awake to the feel of eyes watching her.

“‘S creepy when you do that,” she mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to her lover.

“Sorry,” he murmured back, brushing a stray clump of hair from her face.  “Like watching you sleep.  So quiet, and peaceful.  And no chance of you wandering off.”

She huffed in response.  “Someone’s not interested in a Christmas morning shag.”  She shifted her thigh, only to be greeted with evidence to the contrary.

“Ah, empty threat,” the Doctor dismissed.  “Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”

She’d been about to take him in hand, but at his comment she rolled over onto her other side instead to stare at the fire roaring in the fireplace.  “I love Christmas.”

“I love you,” he said sincerely, cuddling up to her back as her breathing hitched.  They’d shared the words shortly before the first time they’d made love, it had actually been the catalyst in the middle of a fight, but he hadn’t used them since and she’d followed his lead.

“I love you too,” she whispered, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back against him.  He pressed gentle kisses to her neck in acknowledgement, tightening his grip on her.

They laid there for quite a bit, taking in the fire and the comfort of being together.  Finally, though, he broke the silence.

“Rose?”

“Yes, love?”

“Did you say something about a Christmas morning shag?”

She burst into laughter, hearty gales that made her shake with the force.

“What?” he asked indignantly.  “Rose!  What’re you laughing for?”

“Bloke,” she accused, still giggling.  He huffed in her ear.

Calming, she snuggled back into him, sighing in delight at finding him still hard against her bum.  When he didn’t move, she rubbed back against him; when that still didn’t garner a response, she hitched one leg back over his hip and reached between her thighs to brush her fingers along him.

“I’m starting to feel only wanted for my body,” he rumbled, hips twitching forward of their own accord.

“I guess I’ll get up then.”  She started to move away, and he pulled her back flush against him.

“Not complainin’, just an observation,” he said, easing inside her.  Her response was lost on a sigh as he began to move, and it didn’t take long before she was clutching the pillow, crying out his name.

It wasn’t another minute before he released as well, groaning into the back of her neck.

They were still panting when there was a bang on the door.

“Rose, time to get up!” Jackie called, not waiting for a response before she walked away, singing carols.

“Ugh,” Rose groaned into the pillow, one hand waving behind her to pat the Doctor’s head.  “Let’s get this over with.”

-

Half an hour later, they made their way into the dining room for breakfast where Jackie, Algy, and Mo were already seated at the table.  Jackie and Mo were gabbing about the masque, while Algy shifted restlessly.  He was the first to see them and exclaimed, “Oh, you’re here!  Wonderful!  Let’s eat then, shall we?”

“You two disappeared early,” Mo commented, wriggling her eyebrows.  “Good for you.”

Jackie rolled her eyes.  “Were you feeling alright?”

“Fine,” Rose reassured as they all tucked into the meal.  “And we were around.  Did you see when, who was it, the girl in the-”

“Stacy!”  Mo crowed.  “In the pink, right, who tried that leap from that movie?”

“Yeah, the Dirty Dancing routine!”  Rose exclaimed, relieved.  She’d gone out on a limb, but you could always trust people to get drunk and make fools of themselves no matter the planet or century.  “That was hilarious!”

As the women talked over breakfast, Rose noticed the Doctor watching Algy.  Turning her attention to the man, she saw he was picking at his food, not making eye contact with anyone.  She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who sent her a look back.

Once they were finished with breakfast Mo suggested brightly, “Time for gifts, then?”

Algy noticeably blanched and Rose narrowed her eyes at him, different scenarios playing through her mind.

They settled in front of the tree, and Rose was designated as gift distributor.

“Oh, alright,” she sighed dramatically, eyebrows shooting up at the large pile.  “Here we go.”

She carefully separated out the stacks, surprised at how much there was for each.  Usually when it was just her and Jackie there would be a few decent items, with most being small bits and bobs they would just throw under the tree.  This time, however…

She couldn’t help noticing that there were a handful of gifts with her name printed in the Doctor’s careful handwriting.

They went through opening the gifts round robin style until each package had been opened.  Mo had obviously made use of Algy’s credit card, and treated Rose and Jackie to nice scarves and gloves, and other random useful but nonessential items.  Rose was merely glad she’d stocked up on presents at every bazaar and market the Doctor took her to; she’d been able to repurpose the more normal ones for Algy and Mo, passing them off as experimental tech.

The entire time she and the Doctor kept careful eyes on Algy; as the opening progressed, he grew more and more restless, constantly fidgeting.

“Is that everything?”  Jackie finally asked, looking around at the destruction.  In the end, everyone had ended up with a decent pile of small trinkets, and no prides were hurt in the process.

“Ah, actually-” Algy spoke up, looking like he was about to hurl.  Almost as if having a flash of precognition, Rose knew what was coming moments before he pulled the box from his pocket.

She inhaled sharply, grabbing onto the Doctor’s forearm as she watched.  Glancing at her mother, Jackie’s eyes were wide as well, trained on their hosts.

“Mo- My darling Maureen,” Algy started, sweat visibly dripping off him, “ever since you came into my life, you have brought with you an untold joy and, and, breath of fresh air.  I am a better man for it, and if you allow me, I wish to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.  My dear heart, will you marry me?”

Mo and Jackie screamed in unison, the former tackling her new fiancé, crying, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Jackie clapped, cheering, as the new couple kissed, and Rose caught the Doctor sneaking out from the corner of her eye.  Frowning after him, she slowly made her way to the door, making sure her mother’s eyes weren’t on her before she ducked into the hall.

“Doctor?” she called, confused, hurrying after him.  He was heading for the stairs, and she followed.  “Doctor?” she called again, hurt when he ignored her, only stalking into their assigned bedroom.  “Love?”

“I can’t do this,” he finally turned to her, once his bag was half packed.  “I’m sorry, but I can’t, and it was stupid of me to try.”

“Wait, are you leaving?” she asked, incredulous.  “I don’t understand!”

“This isn’t working,” he said robotically, still shoving various items into his pockets.

“Okay,” Rose said quickly, trying to salvage the moment.  “I’ll tell Mo we’ve got to be back in London immediately, make our excuses.”

He sighed sadly, pausing in his packing, and her heart lurched at the look on his face as he came over to her, cradling her cheek in his hand.  “Rose…”

“No,” she whispered, as his meaning came clear.  “No, Doctor, you can’t _leave me_ …”

“I have to,” he murmured, thumb caressing her cheekbone.  “It’s gone too far, I should have never- but, I’ve always been weak.  I’m sorry, but it’s for the best we end this now, before you really get hurt.”

“Bit late for that,” she choked out, having horrible flashbacks to the last time she’d seen Jimmy.  His speech hadn’t been nearly so tender, but the end result was the same.

“Look, you’ll move on, forget all about me.  Have the life you deserve.”

“I _deserve_?”  For the first time, the memory of Jimmy made her stronger.  She wouldn’t be broken like this – _discarded_ like this.  Not again.  “Who are you to decide what I _deserve_?”  She stepped back, crossing her arms and glaring at him.  “Aren’t you the one always telling me it’s not about deserve?  What did I do wrong?  Is this because I said I love you?  Oh my God, it is, isn’t it!  You don’t do that kind of commitment, right?  Or am I just too – too young, or too stupid or something?  Well, go on, at the very least I deserve the truth!”

Panic clawed at her throat, and for just a moment, she could see two ways this ended.  In one, he stayed and they spent the rest of eternity travelling the universe together.  In the other, he left, and she spent the rest of her life on Earth wishing he’d come back and hating herself for it.

But even as her hysteria grew, he shut down until he gazed at her with a coldness she couldn’t have imagined him capable of two hours earlier when he’d made love to her.

“I don’t understand,” her voice broke, but she pulled herself together.  She would not cry – not again.

He put the last of his belongings away, before stepping up in front of her.  “You deserve better,” he said simply.  He didn’t try to touch her, though his hand twitched.  “You deserve so much more.  You’ll understand, one day.  Don’t hate me, that’ll only harm you.  Have a fantastic life, Rose.  You’re so much more capable than you knew when we met.  Just- be fantastic.  Do it for me, or do it to spite me, whatever you need.  Just do it.”

Too quick for her to block, he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her forehead before walking around her, out the door, and down the stairs.

She followed him, but resolved not to beg.  She wouldn’t be that girl.  Not again.

When they reached the front door, she threw herself in front of it, making him sigh.  “Rose.”

“If you want to leave, I’m not going to beg you to stay,” she told him quietly, drawing every bit of strength she had.  “Just understand this – if you’re doing this because of something you think I might want one day, you’re wrong.  I want you.  I want the life we have now.  I’m not looking for more.  I said no, when you first asked, because I was scared.  But the moment you left I knew I’d made a mistake, that life with you would be so much better.  I don’t care if we shag, or are just friends, or whatever.  I just want to spend my life with you.  But you do what you want.”

Speech made she stepped aside, opening the door for him.  She looked him in the eye, and didn’t let him see the tears that wanted to fall.  She could see it on his face, could see he didn’t want to go, but then a mask went up and he walked past her out the door, closing it behind him.

Staring at the door she slowly sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

She’d never felt colder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's given up and walked away - where does Rose go from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Thanks for waiting patiently - I was on vacation and didn't get a chance to put it up here before I left. The epilogue'll be up sometime this week.
> 
> Note - telepathy (?!) is in italics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eventually, Rose pulled herself together and headed for the powder room, doing her best to destroy the evidence of tears.  Going back to the drawing room, she put on a cheerful smile before she walked through the door.

“Rose!  There you are,” Mo exclaimed from where she and Jackie were bent over a table.  “Come help, we’re trying to start making decisions for the wedding!”

Taking a shaky breath, Rose put her own situation firmly out of mind and settled down to help.

“Where’s the Doctor?”  Jackie asked, eyes narrowing at her daughter.

“He’s… the Doctor,” she ultimately shrugged, and the look on her face must have convinced the two women to leave the subject alone.

“Right,” Mo said brusquely, “first thing’s the date.  I’m thinking June – thoughts?”

-

Eventually they reconvened with Algy in the dining room, settling in for lunch.  The third time the server gave Rose a nervous look, she snapped.

“What?!”  Her tone drew the attention of the other three quickly; Algy looked panicked, Mo worried, and Jackie suspicious.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I was just wondering if your companion would be joining you for luncheon?”  The maid asked, eyes wide.

“No,” Rose bit out.  “He won’t.”

“Certainly, ma’am.  I only ask because he’s been sitting outside for hours, and it’s freezing cold.  The butler was worried.”

There was a dull rushing in Rose’s ears.  “Outside?  He’s been outside for hours?”

“Yes, ma’am, down at the gate.  Reggie, the butler, tried to talk to him but he, uh, wasn’t receptive.”  The girl’s attitude relaxed when Rose’s tone lost its bite.

She sat there for a moment, frozen, as she tried to process what the girl was saying.

“Rose?  What’s going on?”  Her mother’s voice broke the fog, and she shoved her chair back to all but leap across the room.

“Thank you!” she called over her shoulder, dashing out the hall, through the door, and down the drive without stopping for a coat.

Skidding to a stop at the gate, her heart pounding had nothing to do with the cold or exertion, and everything to do with the Time Lord sitting on the low brick wall surrounding the property.

She didn’t say anything, just staring at him as he resolutely ignored her.

Finally, perhaps understanding it was up to him to break the silence, he spoke.  “Couldn’t do it.”

He laughed bitterly, breath puffing in the frigid air.  “Ironic, isn’t it?  Me, unable to leave.  It’s all I’ve ever done – for centuries.  Pop in, try to help, make a mess, and head off before anyone starts the cleanup.  Just a drive through.  And yet I can’t seem to make myself leave here.”

“I don’t expect you to marry me,” Rose finally said, hopping up next to him.  It was even colder with nothing to block the wind, but she was too stubborn to jump back down.  “Everything was fine, until Algy proposed.  Are you thinking I want that?  Because I don’t, not really.  I mean, sometimes I think it’d be nice, but it’s really the partnership I want.  I mean it – I want what we have.  I want _you_.  Whatever relationship form that takes.”

He made a strangled, choking sound.  “Oh, Rose, don’t you understand?  I wasn’t running because I don’t want to marry you – I was running because I _do_.”

She inhaled sharply, bowled over by the confession.  “But then why-”

“I’m nine hundred years old,” he interrupted.  “Probably more, I lost track a good long while ago.  You, your species – you’re lucky to make it to ten percent of that.  And I’m still young, relatively.  Only about middle age for a Time Lord.  The problem isn’t that I don’t want you, it’s how badly I do.  Because today, in a year, five years, if you live to be a hundred – it’s still a fraction of my remaining lifetime.  The blink of an eye.  I don’t know if I can survive losing you then.  Blimey, I can’t even survive it now, and I was only a thousand feet away.”

“So what’s the answer?” she asked quietly.  “What happens?  You can’t go, you won’t stay – what am I supposed to do with that?”  A sharp wind blew, and she couldn’t contain the shiver.  Turning to her for the first time, his eyes widened as he took her in.

“Bloody fucking hell, Rose, it’s below freezing out here and you’re not even in a coat!”  He quickly shrugged off his leather jacket, helping her into it and zipping it up.  It helped block the wind, but he’d been out here for ages and didn’t have much in the way of body heat to begin with.

“Don’t yell at me,” she ordered through chattering teeth.

The Doctor shook his head in fond exasperation.  “Come on, let’s get you inside.  You dying’s not on my must-see list, but if you’re going to pop off at least do it when I’m out of range of your mother,” he complained, jumping down before turning to help her.  He led her up the drive and back into the house.

Jackie was waiting just inside the door, and he pushed past her.  “Not now, Jackie.”

Never one to listen, the woman followed him up the stairs, nagging.  “Where’ve you been?  What’s wrong with her?  What’s going on?”

He’d never been so glad to see their bedroom door, and he managed to get Rose and himself in without Jackie following.

“I’ll take care of her,” he snapped, before slamming the door in her face and turning to Rose.  “Come ‘ere, love.”  He guided her to the floor in front of the fire, stoking the flames quickly before pulling the duvet off the bed.  His superior senses could still smell the sex on it from their morning romp, though it felt like centuries before.  Wrapping it around Rose’s shoulders he curled behind her, pulling her into his grip.  Kissing her forehead, he sighed in relief.

“You’re not hypothermic, but you would’ve been given another ten minutes.  Why would you be so reckless?”

Rose shrugged, the movement almost lost beneath the heavy layers.  She nestled her head below his chin.  “I didn’t want to wait,” she murmured, staring into the fire.  “What if you were waiting for me, and gave up?”

His breathing hitched.  “I will never give up,” he promised softly.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered in response.

He nuzzled his cheek against her temple and she gasped, jerking upright.  “What was that?”

The Doctor stared at her, perplexed.  He’d brushed his mind against hers just as a surface check, but she shouldn’t have been able to feel it.  It happened accidentally, sometimes, usually when he lost control as they made love.  She’d never noticed before, or at least had never said anything.

“What was what?”  He played dumb, hearts racing.

“It was like- it was like- did you hear singing, or somethin’?”  She screwed up her face, the memory of it already fading.  “It was like I could, I dunno, feel you.  Like when we make love.”

That answered that question, and he was momentarily annoyed she’d never told him until he considered all that he’d never told her.  “Rose…”

“Aren’t you telepathic?”  She finally connected the dots, scrambling up on her knees, back to the fire.

“I…”

“You are!”  She gasped, and he grimaced.  Her freakout on Platform One rushed to the forefront of his mind, and he prepared himself for a repeat.

“Am I?”

That was unexpected, and he marginally relaxed.  “What?”

“Am I telepathic?”  She demanded, eyes wide.  “Is that why I could feel you?”

“Yes, I’m telepathic,” he said carefully.  “I don’t think you are – you shouldn’t be, at least.  And you shouldn’t be able to feel me, either.  Not that I’m in your head ever; it’s just sometimes my control slips when I’m…”

“About to orgasm?”  Rose provided helpfully, and altogether too calmly for the subject matter.

“Yes.”

“What does it mean, that I can feel you?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, distracted.  There was something about her question, tied to the way she almost glowed golden in front of the fire that tugged at his time senses.  They weren’t nearly as strong as his previous body, but something told him this was a point in flux that could have far-reaching repercussions.

“Time Lords are telepathic,” she said slowly, almost as though repeating it.  “You would hear other Time Lords in your mind – is that how your species married?”

“Yes,” the Doctor blurted.  He was too taken aback by her knowing that to obfuscate.  “Rose, what’s going on?”

She shook her head, and it seemed like the universe righted itself.  The strange feeling disappeared as quickly as it came, and she blinked at him.

“Doctor?”

“Marry me,” he blurted, and the timelines seemed to freeze, and then dance just out of his view.

“Wha- seriously?  Are you kiddin’?  Two hours ago-!”

“I know,” he admitted, “but I was scared.  Running’s my default, remember?  But I love you, and it’s worth it.  A day, a millennium – it’s worth it.”

“When you say marry, do you mean bond our minds together, like I felt a minute ago?”

“Yes.”  The Doctor exhaled a shaky breath.  “But closer.  We’d see each other’s very souls.  Our thoughts would be private, but… there’d be no hiding who we are.  Not really.”

Rose sat there quietly, staring at him with a thoughtful look on her face for several long minutes.

Just as he was about to change his mind, she said, “okay.”

“Okay?” he repeated, eyes widening.

She nodded.  “What do I need to do?”

“Do you realize what you’re committing to?” he asked desperately, hope igniting in his chest.

“You,” Rose said simply.  “For the rest of my life.”

The strange energy was building in the room again, and he rather thought time itself was invested in this moment.

He wouldn’t be the Doctor if he didn’t argue at getting his way, and he spent the next ten minutes trying to talk her out of it.

When she wouldn’t budge, merely smiling softly at him, he gave in to what he wanted; what they _both_ wanted, apparently.

“If you’re sure.”

“What do I need to do?” she repeated calmly.

He rather thought he might be losing his mind, but if he was losing it to her it would all be worth it.  He settled two fingertips on either temple, and she copied him.

Carefully walking her through the steps, he marveled at every turn at how… _clean_ her mind was.  He’d been in multiple humans’ minds along the way, but none had ever felt so, so… _Time Lord-y_.  Something nudged him away from that thought, and he realized that it was a puzzle only to be solved by living it.  Guiding her to the very core of them, he showed her how to bond their essences together.

It could have been seconds or hours, but eventually they each pulled back with a gasp.

“Did it work?”  Rose demanded, staring at him with wide eyes.  “Are we… married?  Bonded?  Whatever?”

 _Can you feel me, sweetheart?_  He asked, stretching mental muscles that hadn’t been used since he’d ended the war.

“Oh!” she gasped, mouth dropping open.   _Doctor?_

 _Hello_ , he murmured in her mind, smiling at the awe she was projecting.

“What’s so funny?” she asked aloud, jaw dropping further when he giggled.

The Doctor _giggled_!

“I’m so happy,” he said softly, pushing the joy and wonder he felt to her.

She gasped again, eyes watering as she brought her hand to her mouth.  “Can you read my mind?”

He considered.  “Can you hear what I’m thinking?”

Concentrating, she could feel his giddiness, but hear nothing.  “No.”

“Now?”

She reached out again, not sure she was doing it right until she got a vivid image of their lovemaking from that morning from his point of view.  She moaned quietly at the vision, and arousal flooded through her as she felt his own grow.

“I love you,” she said clearly, sending the emotion towards him as well.

He shifted uncomfortably.  “This will take some getting used to, and we’ll have to practice for you to control it,” he said delicately.

Rose frowned.  “Have I already done something wrong?”

“Not… wrong,” he bit his lip.  “But, uh, I think you were trying to show me you love me?”  She nodded.  “You, ah, sent your love for… a specific part of me instead.  And how you, er, _show_ that love.”

Suddenly she understood, and flushed.  “Well, I do, but I- that was supposed to be you as a person, not your…”

“I figured,” he smirked.

A pounding on the door interrupted them, and the Doctor shook his head.  “We should show her you’re all right,” he stood, offering her his hand.

“Oh, I’m fantastic,” Rose said confidently, rising to stand next to her- husband?!

Her delight filtering through the bond made him laugh with happiness.

“Me too.  Shall we?”

Arm in arm, they headed across the room to answer the door, and their future, the only way they knew how.

Together.


	13. Epilogue

“Bye, Mum,” Rose hugged Jackie.  They’d finally made it to the 27th and the Powell Estate, and it was time to say goodbye in front of the TARDIS.  The Doctor had disappeared inside the ship with their bag as soon as he could, and Rose suspected not even an adventure could drag him out for several days.

“Oh, do you have to go already?”  Jackie fussed, brushing Rose’s hair out of her face.  “You could stay, help me help Mo plan the weddin’ and all.”

“Mum,” Rose sighed.  “Come on.”

“What?” her mother protested.  “Maybe you’ll meet one of Algy’s rich friends, find someone to settle down with?”

She shook her head.  “I hate being away from you for so long, but otherwise I’ve never been happier.  Really, Mum, the TARDIS – that’s where I’m meant to be.”  The _with the Doctor_ remained unsaid, but hung in the air between them.  She briefly considered confessing all – including their two day old marriage – but resisted.  It wasn’t worth the headache.

“Just call a lot,” Jackie gave in.  “And don’t let himself keep you away for another year.”

“I love you.”  Rose wrapped her mother in a hug, and Jackie held on tight.

“I love you too.”

They held each other for several minutes, before a nudge across the new bond encouraged Rose to break away first.  “I’ll call you soon, and keep me updated on the wedding,” Rose ordered, stepping back towards the ship.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Jackie waited until Rose was inside and the ship had left to trudge back to the flat, alone again.

-

Shutting the door behind her, Rose walked up the ramp as the Doctor sent them into the Vortex.  As she came up beside him he glanced at her then the door, frowning.

“Hang on, aren’t I meant to carry you across the threshold or something?”

Rose burst into laughter, letting her happiness shine through now that she no longer had to contain it in front of her family.  “You can do that with our bedroom if you like, but it’s not necessary.”

“Fine with me,” he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with intent.  “Speaking of our bedroom-”

A _ding!_ from the console interrupted him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see a light flashing.  “It can wait,” he dismissed, just as another sensor flashed on the other side.  “Come on!” he complained, and the cloister bell tolled once.  “Really?”

Shaking his head in disbelief, he glanced down at his new wife apologetically.  “Apparently she needs some maintenance as soon as possible.”

“That’s all right,” Rose reassured him.  “I’ll go get our stuff settled, then come keep you company.”

“Hurry back.”  He kissed her deeply, before pulling out the sonic and turning to frown at the console.  “All right, now what can’t wait?”

Smirking, Rose headed for their bedroom.  It was always good to have a sentient timeship on your side when trying to plan a surprise.

-

“You’re not gonna believe this,” the Doctor began complaining the moment he heard Rose’s footsteps enter the console room.  “I swear, none of this is that critical, could have easily waited!  What’s she up to?”

Crouched under the grating with his back to the rest of the ship as he was, he could only hear Rose, not see her, when she answered.

“Maybe she was just trying to be a good wingship?”

“Wingship how?” he asked, irritated, as he looked up at his wife.  The sonic clattered to the floor as his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him smirking, Rose was a vision.

Her hair and makeup were done up far more dramatically than they had been twenty minutes before.  She had on a short, sheer robe, underneath which was a bustier and skimpy knickers.  On her legs were matching stockings rising up to her thighs, and high stilettos he’d never seen before.  The whole outfit was black and she stood confidently in front of him, feet planted apart, hands on her hips, shoulders back pushing her chest forward.

“Uhhh,” he fumbled, brain trying desperately to process the image in front of him.

“How do I look?” she asked innocently, doing a slow spin.

“Wingship?” he managed to get out, though it wasn’t what he’d intended.  Distantly, he could feel her amusement and satisfaction over the bond, but all he could really hear was his pulse pounding in his ears and his pants.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Rose explained, stepping closer to where he still knelt.  “The TARDIS kept you here and occupied until I was ready.”

The irritation he’d felt at his ship vanished as his arousal grew.  From his vantage point, he could see the slightly darker spot on the seat of her knickers and smell her arousal.  He stood, and even in her heels he towered over her as he invaded her space.

“You don’t interfere with a bloke’s ship, Rose Tyler,” he said seriously, settling his hands on her hips and rubbing his fingertips into the flimsy material.

“You’ll forgive me,” she said confidently, slowly backing towards the captain’s seat a few steps away.

“Will I now?”  He allowed her to maneuver them so his thighs hit the seat, and he slowly lowered onto it.

“Yep!”  She popped the letter, bending over in front of him.  The tops of her breasts peeked over the edge of the corset, and he got an eyeful as she unbuckled his belt and undid his trouser zip.

“Like what you see?” Rose teased, reaching into his pants to find him already hard.

“You know I do,” the Doctor rolled his eyes, sending his desires across the bond as he lifted up, helping her ease his trousers and pants over his hips and down past his knees to his ankles.

“Me too.”  Rose’s tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, and his gaze narrowed on it even as her hand returned to stroking him.  “But I’ve got a better view for you.”

She carefully lowered to her knees, fumbling around next to the seat for a moment before giving a cry of triumph.  She waved the pillow in the air, leaning back on her heels to settle it in front of her.

“Told you I’d need a pillow,” she said cheerfully, and he flashed back to the week before of how she’d promised to repay him.

“You don’t have to,” he felt compelled to tell her, caressing her mind with his.  So much had changed, he’d almost forgotten about it.

“Want to, been thinkin’ of it all day,” she promised, licking her lips as she stared at him.

“Well, then…” he trailed off, spreading his arms in invitation as he leaned back against the seat.

Grasping the base she leaned forward, darting out her tongue to flick at the very tip.  She smiled when he groaned, licking all around the head before venturing down the shaft.  Taking advantage of the tools at her disposal, she paid attention to the way his desire and arousal would flare across the bond to guide her movements.

After several minutes of just using her tongue and pressing kisses, his impatience flared and she gave in.  Adjusting slightly, she rested her hands on his thighs as she slowly slid her mouth over him.  She only took in the head, pressing it against the roof of her mouth as her tongue danced around him.

“Rose,” he sighed, and she hollowed her cheeks, sucking in earnest.  He groaned, one hand coming down to tangle in her loose curls.

 _Do you like this?_  She asked, adjusting her lips to be snug around him as she began to slowly bob over the first few inches below the head.

“Yeah.”  The Doctor’s tone was rough, and he was breathing heavily as he watched.

_Tell me._

“I like it.  Love it.”

 _What do you love?_  She took another inch of him, sliding along agonizingly slow as she kept her cheeks hollowed, breathing through her nose.

“I love the way you do that.”

_Do what?_

He groaned, understanding what she was looking for.

“The way you suck my cock.”  His gravelly tone went straight to her center, and he could smell her arousal as it steadily grew.  “I love watching you take me in your mouth.  I love how much you love it, to do this.  I love _you_.”

He shared with her how good it felt, and what it looked like from his point of view, her head bobbing over his lap.

She moaned around him, sinking further onto him as she picked up speed.

 _Keep talking_.

“You’re so good at that,” he praised, combing his hand through her hair.  “I’m so lucky to have you.  Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?  Seeing those pretty lips wrapped around me…   Yeah, baby, just like that.”  His eyes slid closed momentarily as he got lost in the pleasure, but he forced them back open.

“You like it too, don’t you?  I can smell it, can _feel_ how much you like this, like _owning_ me like this.  You put me in your mouth and I’ll do anything you ask, and you know it.”

The Doctor began to pant as she raised up higher, concentrating as she took all of him.  The benefit of being able to _feel_ his pleasure helped her drive him up and over the edge until he released with a loud cry of her name, spilling down her throat as she took it all with a hum.

Finally pulling back, she took great gulps of air as he settled back on the seat, boneless and dazed.

 _That was…_  He didn’t even have the words to describe it, just sending her everything he felt.  She smirked in response, leaning back on her heels.

“Let me know when you’re ready to continue.”

His eyes snapped open to look down at her.  “What, again?”

Rose laughed, throwing her head back.  “Different but similar activities,” she assured.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow hopefully.  “You mean I get to return the favor?”

“Later, if you like,” she replied easily, smiling wider when he sent her an image of what he had in mind.  “Oh, we’ll definitely get to that.”

They just sat there, catching their breath for several minutes before he extended a hand to her.  “I’m ready when you are.”

“Brilliant!” she replied brightly, rising with a groan.  She took a moment to stretch her back, and could feel the way his eyes caressed her, taking in the outfit.  “D’ya like it?”

“Love it,” he told her sincerely, watching as she stepped forward to straddle his thighs, her knees settling on the corners of the seat.  In reaction to the pheromones she was giving off he’d already started hardening again, and he groaned when the wet spot of her kickers settled against him.

“Good,” she replied.  “That’s definitely an area I want to explore.”

“What, lingerie?”  His focus shifted to her breasts, on display for him; they bounced slightly as she began to rock over him.

“Yeah.”  She moved her hips, sliding her soaking knickers along the length of him.

“Sounds good.”  He straightened up slightly, encouraging her to hold onto his shoulders as he removed his jacket.  Once that was disposed of, he brought one hand down to hold her hip, as the other scooped her breasts out of the corset so they rested on top of the fabric.  “Hello.”

“Be my guest,” she smiled, shifting her hands so that one cradled the back of his neck and the other gripped the back of the seat.  He was almost hard enough beneath her, and she was aching to bury him deep.  He dipped his head, nipping and teasing her nipples to hard peaks.

Finally she decided he was ready, and she lifted slightly.  “Please, love.”

Reluctantly abandoning her breasts, he brought his hand between them to try to line them up.  “Knickers?”

“Move ‘em.”

He did, rubbing his finger along her.  She was soaking wet, and he took hold of himself to make sure he was coated in her juices.  Satisfied they were ready, he guided his cock inside her, gritting his teeth against the pleasure as she sank down on him.

“You can take the corset off,” she told him, moving slowly.  He immediately scrabbled at her back, and she showed him over the bond how to remove the garment.

“Ha!”  He released her from it, tossing it aside and smiling as her breasts began to jiggle with her movement.

“I think it’s safe to say,” Rose panted as she added a twist to her hips on every downward thrust, “we are _not_ going to be a boring married couple.”

“Never,” he promised, fingers sliding down to find her clit, making her whine.

“Brilliant.”

-

An hour and another romp in the shower later, they were back in the console room.

“Right, flying lessons,” he started, guiding her in front of the monitor and standing behind her, pressed against her back.  “So the first thing you need to know is-”

He paused, frowning at the screen.  “The first thing you need to know is mauve.”

“Mauve?”  She stopped rubbing her bum against him, taking in his tone.

“Universally recognized color for danger,” he muttered, distracted as he took in the readings.  Stepping away from her, he began flicking switches and pushing buttons.

“What happened to red?”  Confused, Rose followed him around the console, trying to stay out of the way.

“That's just humans.  By everyone else's standards, red's camp.  Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing.  It's got a very basic flight computer.  I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS.  Where it goes, we go,” he explained, coming back around to the monitor.

“And that’s safe, is it?”  Rose asked doubtfully, peered at the screen as well.

“Totally,” he reassured her, moving around the console in the other direction.  He pressed a lever, and sparks flew into the air.  They both yelped, and he jumped back to avoid being injured.

“Okay, reasonably.  Should have said reasonably there,” he admitted, coming back beside her to watch as the thing they were chasing jumped into the Vortex.  “No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us.”  He frantically pressed buttons, feeling Rose’s confusion but being unable to do anything about it.

“What exactly is this thing?”  She asked, picking up on his anxiety.

“No idea.”  He kept typing.

“Then why are we chasing it?”  She thought it was a perfectly reasonable question, but suspected she already knew the answer before he spoke.

“It's mauve and dangerous.”  He gave her a hard look before admitting, “and about thirty seconds from the centre of London.”

She stared back at him, tense as she glanced between him and the screen.  Of course it was.

As the Doctor piloted their ship after the… whatever, all she could think was that the honeymoon was over.

But as she looked at him across the console, a wide smile spread across her face.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS.

As it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it folks! Thank you so much for coming along for the ride, and I certainly hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> In the process of writing this, it occurred to me that I have not seen many series rewrites starting from a) this point and b) with 9xRose as a firmly established couple.
> 
> As you may notice, the final scene is the opening to the Empty Child/Doctor Dances two parter. This would be where the rewrite would start from. This is likely to happen, though still only in the planning stages. Fingers crossed! (If you'd like more info about the series rewrite, check me out on Tumblr under the same name.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
